


CS NCIS

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: NCIS
Genre: Doesnt know what to say, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the memo!<br/>XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Go to the link to get the basics of it

[http://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/viewtopic.php?f=66&t=2463320](http://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/viewtopic.php?f=66&t=2463320)

 

NCIS  
Mallory B Hays  
The manservant yawned a bit as he sat up and tossed the blanket off of himself, leaving his room to go find his Prince and wake the boy. He walked into Jack's room and made a soft sound as he saw the boy prince lying there all wrapped in the blankets. He looked so innocent in those sorts of moments, and Mal couldn't help but smile than blush as he shook his head. He drew the curtains of the window open and softly opened up the window to let fresh air in. "Rise and shine, my Prince. It is time to start a new day."  
Ducky  
The man, whom was not getting any younger, yawned a bit as he sat up in his bed and blinked his eyes. There had been no recent cases for the NCIS team, no medical mishaps or injured needing healing. So, he was just waiting at home for the call in from Gibbs. At moment, he highly doubted there'd be one any time soon.  
Tim  
The young Agent put a hand up to cover his mouth, as he sat with a mug of coffee warming his hands as it itself got cooler. He was not really drinking it, just holding it, as he watched the German Shepherd he had taken on at Abby's insistence. He was actually starting to enjoy the company, and was thinking of maybe getting another dog, a female, for Jethro. He clipped the lead to the dog's collar and watched the spark in his eye as they headed out to get some exercise, as there had been no calls or texts from Gibbs.  
Abby  
The young Gothic Forensic Scientist smiled to herself as she hummed and danced to some song in her living room. She had already consumed breakfast with tea, and was waiting for their brave fearless leader Gibbs to call something in. Smiling once more, she picked up the pace as the song changed to a faster one, this reminded her of Kate and she smiled as she saw Kate in her mind's eye for a moment. She had always been a late night/early morning kind of girl, as proven now.  
Jessica  
The redhead smiled as she crept into Tony's room, she had come to live with her cousin after he found out her father had gone missing and her mother had died. He couldn't just leave the girl hanging, to try and fend for herself. And so, he had taken her in. Smirking as she hummed to herself a bit, the girl crept up to the side of the bed he was on, and lunged, tackling him and singing "Wake up, Tony~"  
Jack yawned and slowly opened his eyes. "Is it morning already?" He sat up and untangled himself from the blanket. He got up and stretched. "Mmmmm. The sun is shinning brightly today. It shall be a good day."  
Gibbs didn't receive any calls, so he was sitting in his basement and working on a boat, as usual.  
Tony gasped and chuckled as he realized it was just his cousin. "Well, hello. You should be careful waking me up. I have honed reflexes, you know."  
Mal smiled a bit as he looked down at his Prince, than he glanced away again as he finished with the window. He nodded as he said "Yes, it will be a fine day. What would you like for breakfast, your Highness?"  
Ducky yawned a bit as he finally got out of bed and went to make himself some coffee.  
Abby decided to give Ziva and the other Abby both a call, to see how they were. So, first, she dialed Ziva's number and listened to the dial tone as she waited.  
Tim smiled and hummed to himself as he began to jog, Jethro barking and running at his side as he moved along a strip of asphalt near his apartment. He put one hand down to stroke the head of the dog, than they continued their pace down the street. The dog began to pant and barked softly a bit as they moved on.  
Jessica smiled sweetly as she looked down at him and nodded. She shrugged as she said "Well, I am faster..." and gave a knowing look. She yelped as Ricky ran into her legs, Sam snorting and looking like he did not condone such actions.  
Jack smiled and thought for a minute. "Hm... Eggs, pancakes, and toast. Also, would you run my bath? I have many duties to attend to today and I would like to be relaxed when I take care of them."  
Gibbs looked at his phone and sighed then went back to working on his boat. "It's quiet... Too quiet."  
Abigail yawned and slowly woke up. She looked at her phone and frowned that there were no calls.  
Ziva heard her phone go off and she answered it. "Hello? Ziva here."  
Tony laughed and sat up. "I'm an agent, kid. I have to have fast reflexes. You want to go out and run with me or stay here?"  
Mal returned the smile with one of his own, as he nodded at his Prince and yawned a bit but hid. "Yes, my Prince." he said softly as he went out and brought in said food, than went off to the bathroom to run the water.  
Ducky made a soft sound as he wondered what Director Vance was doing, He than thought of calling Gibbs but was not sure...  
Abby smiled as she softly said "Hi Ziva!" She sent a text to Abigail at the same time to say she'd be calling her in a moment.  
Tim smiled at Jethro as the dog barked at a squirrel and a few birds, and he shook his head a little bit. They moved on towards the park near his apartment. Tim had decided he was going to try and train the dog more, maybe do a little discus or agility with him.  
Jessica smiled as she nodded at him. She said "The Wolf always wants to run...Not that I really am a wolf, but..."  
Jack nodded and started eating the food once it was given to him. He soon finished eating and got up. "Amazing... Well, you need to choose some clothes for me. Something from my comfier collection."  
Gibbs sighed and put down his tools. He picked up his phone and called Ducky.  
Ziva smiled and sat up. "Hey, Abby. Hear anything from Gibbs? Normally he would've called by now."  
Abigail nodded and texted back that she would be waiting for the call.  
Tony laughed and got up. "I have to get a shower then I'll be ready for the run." He headed into the shower and got himself cleaned up then he got out and changed clothes. "Alright. Let's head out.  
Mal smiled a bit and hummed as he finished running the water and turned off the faucets, nodding as he said "Why, thank you..." than glanced up again. He yawned a bit as he said "Yes, Your Highness." and went toi the clothes closet. He picked out a deep blue shirt and some black pants.  
Ducky jumped slightly as he heard his phone go off, he had been nodding off. He saw Gibbs picture on the screen and answered. "Jethro?"  
Abby smiled as she heard Ziva's voice again and nodded. "No, not yet. Guess it is a slow day today. So, how have you been?" She text back that it would come soon, to Abigail.  
Tim smiled as he heard the panting and the barking quieted down a bit from what he had been doing. The German Shepherd reared up a bit as they reached the park, and he barked once than whipped his tail. The dog gave a canine smile as Tim pulled out a Frisbee and waved it a bit.  
Jessica nodded as she glanced up at her cousin and gave a sweet little giggle of sorts at the guy. She sat with Sam and Ricky and waited, than smiled as he came out. She clipped their leashes and followed him.  
Jack smiled and headed to the bathroom. "It's simply the truth. There is no need to thank me." He got in the bath and washed up. Once he was done, he wrapped a towel around him and walked out. "My clothes?" He had forgotten to put his clothes in the bathroom, but acted like he meant to keep them out in his bedroom.  
Gibbs smiled as he heard Ducky's voice and sat back on his stool. "Hey, Ducky. It's been quiet lately. I feel like we're in the eye of a storm."  
Ziva sighed and got up. "I guess it has been. I've been pretty good. How about you?"  
Abigail nodded and texted back to take her time and it was ok for her to wait.  
Tony smiled and headed out. "There's a dog park near here. Want to go to it? It's a little bit away, but not too far."  
Mal smiled and hummed a bit as he nodded to the back of his master's head, than shrugged. He softly said "I like to thank you, though..." He shrugged again as he yawned a bit and awaited the bath be over, than noticing the clothes and picked them up. "Here you are..." he said as he held them out.  
Ducky hummed a bit as he listened to the sound of silence the moment it lasted. He said "It does feel like something is boiling beneath the surface, so to speak, Jethro"  
Abby hummed a bit as she softly said "That's good...That...your good...that's good. I have been well. Any plans for today?" She text back Okay and look forward to it to Abigail.  
Tim smiled and hummed a bit as he pet the big ears of the Shepherd, than took the disk and flung it away off to the left. He yawned a bit as he released the dog's leash, and off he went after it.  
Jessica smiled as she followed him with the two dogs walking at either side. She nodded as she said "Ricky and Sam would like that."  
Jack smiled and nodded. "Of course." He walked over to him and took the clothes from him, their bodies accidentally brushing against each other. He turned then went to go change. He came out dressed and snirked. "How do I look?"  
Gibbs sighed and nodded. "Yes. I have a feeling something big is going to happen, Ducky. I just don't know what."  
Ziva sighed and shrugged. "That's good too. I'm glad you're well. I'm just gonna do some training, probably."  
Abigail smiled and texted her back that she would too. She got up and started getting ready.  
Tony nodded and led her to the dog park that Tim happened to be at. He saw Jethro come over to him and gently rubbed his head. "Hi, boy! What are you doing here? Where's McGee?"  
Mal returned the smile with another of his own as he watched the boy. The servant gulped and blushed a bit as their bodies touched, blinking when it was over. He sighed as he watched him go. Than chuckled as he said "Fantastic>"  
Ducky hummed a bit as he nodded. He said "It does not bode well for us, not that any of these cases usually do..."  
Abby smiled a bit as she nodded and said "Be off, then! It was nice talking to you. See ya later?" She then text with a smile Almost ready to call you to Abigail.  
Tim smiled a bit as he watched the dog disappear round a bend after the flying disk, really hoping he would actually bring it back this time.  
Jessica smiled as she followed him with the two dogs at her side. She said "Jethro!" as the dog barked and came to investigate her dogs. He barked and wagged as he took off back the way he had come, with the disk, than froze and pointed before running again.  
Jack chuckled and bowed. "Why, thank you. I'm glad I have pleased my adoring fan." He laughed and walked back over to him. "I have to go to a conference today. Pick something to wear out of my closet. I want you to be there and I don't think mother and father would approve of me bringing you without you being properly dressed."  
Gibbs nodded and sighed. "Yes. It normally doesn't bode well for us and I have a feeling this will be worse."  
Ziva nodded and smiled. "Yep. See ya later!" She hung up the phone then started training.  
Abigail nodded and texted back that it was alright and she was fine with waiting.  
Tony smiled and started running after Jethro. "Come on! Let's follow him!" He wanted to see McGee, but wouldn't admit to it.  
Mal smiled a bit as he hummed softly then quieted down and nodded at the Prince as he looked down. He said "Always have been, always will be..." than trailed off as he glanced up. He nodded as he sighed a bit and walked to the closet, pulling out a green shirt and black pants and going to put them on.  
Ducky sighed himself now. He said "This is the calm before the storm, this...this silence, this emptiness..."  
Abby smiled as she text calling...to Abigail. She said "Okay Ziva!" than text Now! to Abigail and dialed her number, waiting.  
Tim made a soft sound as he saw his big boy come running back round the bend in the path, the disk hanging in his mouth as he stopped before him. He chuckled a bit as he asked for it back, and the dog snorted and instead shook it.  
Jessica giggled a bit as she let out a whoop and ran just behind Tony, Ricky and Sam running at either side as they finally got to stretch their legs. "Timmy!" she called, as the dogs barked.  
Jack smiled and sat down on his bed. "I'll wait for you out here. I can't wait to see how you look! I bet you'll look amazing in those!"  
Gibbs sighed and nodded. "Yes. You're right. The quieter it is, the more worried I become. Something really bad is going to happen, Ducky. I can sense it."  
Abigail smiled and picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Abby! How are things?"  
Tony kept running and stopped right in front of McGee. "Well, hello, probie. Thought I recognized this dog."  
Mal yawned a bit nd hid it behind a hand, than nodded at the other boy as he said "Okay." He walked in to the bathroom and changed, coming out once the blush had died down.  
Ducky nodded as well, although he could not see Gibbs on the other end of the phone. He softly said "I should like to come over there to your place, to wait..."  
Abby smiled and chuckled a bit as she did a little dance. "Other Abby! Things are pretty great on our end, how are you with all your work?"  
Tim looked up as he heard the familiar voices. He snorted as he said "Hello Jessica." then looked over at Tony, "How many times have I told you, enough with the Probie?"  
Jessica laughed softly to herself as she glanced between Tony and Tim, than she glanced at Jethro and softly said "Bring, Jethro." She smirked a bit as the dog dropped it at her feet, "Good boy!"  
Jack smiled and clapped once he saw the boy come out. "You look amazing! Green really is your color! Well, call the carriage and we'll go!"  
Gibbs lightly blushed at Ducky's suggestion then cleared his throat as he pushed the blush down. "Of course you can come over. You're welcome over anytime."  
Abby smiled and nodded. "That's great to hear! Things are pretty good over here too. Things have been a little quieter lately, though."  
Tony chuckled and smirked. "Alright. How about McGeek? Is that better? I'd be happy to call you McGeek from now on instead of Probie."  
Mal smiled at the other boy in return to the smile he got from his Prince, He blushed a bit as he lowered his eyes shyly and softy said "Thank you." than nodded as he started walking and called the carriage.  
Ducky made a soft sort of sound in the back of his throat as he realized that might have sounded suggestive. He shook his head a bit as he smiled, and said "I'm coming over now. Keep talking to me? This silence, really is eerie and dreadful..."  
Abby smiled as she hummed a bit and danced round. She softly said "That's good to hear. You mean, no bodies to investigate?" she asked as she chuckled a bit.  
Tim snorted as he said "Just call me McGee, or Tim, geez Tony..." He looked down at Jethro as the dog handed the discus over to Jessica. "How did she-"  
Jessica smirked a bit as she saw the pure confusion on Tim's face, and she shrugged as though to say I Don't Know.  
Jack nodded and followed him out. "Again, you do not need to thank me." He saw the carriage and opened the door for Mal, even though it was supposed to be the other way around. "After you. Mother insists that I practice my manners."  
Gibbs chuckled a little and nodded. "Of course, Ducky. You know I'd do anything for you. I mean, you're a close friend of mine."  
Abigail sighed and shook her head. "Nope. No bodies to investigate. How about you?"  
Tony sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine. Take away all my fun. Jessy, why don't you go play with the dogs? I want to talk to tiny Tim for a minute."  
Mal shook his head a bit as he lowered his eyes in an almost shy sort of way again and nodded. "Sorry" he said softly as he walked with the Prince. He smiled as he said "Oh no, you..."  
Ducky smiled a bit as he walked and said "Thank you Gibbs. So..." he said, and did not know what else to say.  
Abby shook her head as she said "Yeah...No, none over here to speak of."  
Tim snorted as he shook his head and glanced up at the taller Agent.  
Jessica tilted her head to the side a bit as she watched the two men, than shook her head as she nodded and whistled to the dogs and they came to her,.  
Jack shook his head and bowed. "It's ok. No. I insist. After you. You deserve to be treated well. You take care of me and I know how hard that is."  
Gibbs nodded and smirked. "Welcome. So what? Cat got your tongue? How have things been?"  
Abigail nodded and sighed. "Seems everything is slow. It's strange and somewhat creepy."  
Tony chuckled and looked at the two. "We'll be right back, Jessy." He gently grabbed McGee's hand and pulled him off to the side. "You can tell me you have a crush on me. It's ok." He acted serious for a minute then chuckled. "I'm kidding, but I did need to talk to you. Have you heard from Gibbs? I'm worried something happened to him."  
Mal shrugged as he thought *What harm could it do?* He smiled a small smile as he said "Thank you, My Liege..." and climbed into the carriage, then held out a hand.  
Ducky smiled and hummed softly. He swallowed as he said "No, just didn't know how to continue..." He smiled a bit as he said "Boring, since my unknown daughter you know I discovered only mere months ago left again..."  
Abby softly said "Yeah, it gives me the heeby jeebies, like its saying something bad is coming..."  
Jessica smiled sweetly up at the man as she nodded at her cousin and rolled her shoulders a bit. She took the discus and threw it, holding her boys back and watching Jethro chase this thing down.  
Tim made a soft sort of sound as he felt his hand taken by the slightly older agent, squeaking as with almost no warning he was pulled in a different direction from Jess and the dogs. Feeling his cheeks flame at that, he shook his head when he realized Tony was just being himself. "No, nothing yet..."  
Jack smiled kindly at him then took his hand, letting Mel help him into the carriage. "You're welcome." He sat down and closer to door. He leaned back as the carriage started moving and closed his eyes. "I hope tomorrow will be less eventful then today will be."  
Gibbs nodded and sighed. "I see... Yes. That does make things boring. You need to invest in a hobby, like me. You could cone over and I could teach you how to build boats, if you like."  
Abigail nodded and looked around. "Yea. It's creeping me out too. I don't know what to think of it."  
Tony sighed and sat on the park bench, patting the spot next to him. "Sit. I'm worried a bit. I don't know if it's just a slow day or if something happened to Gibbs. Nothing could've happened to him, right? I'm sure nothing did. I'm probably just exaggerating everything like usual. Anyways, what do you think of Jessy? She seems to like you."  
Mal hummed a bit as he looked at his Prince and nodded his head at him, smiling as he helped the other boy into the carriage. He nodded again as he kept quiet a moment, then asked "What, is this meeting about?" as he tilted his nhead to the side a bit.  
Ducky shook his had slightly as he heard the sigh. He softly said "A hobby, Jethro?" He then kept quiet as he listened to the voice, than shrugged and said "If you like..." as he drove towards the house.  
Abby shivered a bit as she said "Yeah, like there's some demon watching or a darkness coming, and you're frozen..."  
Tim made a soft sort of sound as he glanced down at the other Agent now, before settling onto the park bench beside of him with his own sigh. He hid a yawn as he blinked and looked at Tony. "No, nothing could ever happen to Gibbs....I'm sure Ducky is headed there now." he said. He tilted his head "I think she likes the dog more..."  
Jessica giggled softly as she ran with the dogs now, having gotten a bit bored with the whole of the throwing the discus and him bringing it back to her, even though this seemed so smart.  
Jack sighed and spoke with his eyes closed. "Just the usual, rules and such. Procedures, papers, boring, boring, boring. I know I'll have to make important decisions when I'm king, but I'm still just a kid right now. I wish mother and father understood that."  
Gibbs smiled and nodded. "A hobby is the perfect thing to keep you busy! Once you get here, I can start to show you how to make a boat!"  
Abigail shivered and pulled the blanket over her. "Yea. Exactly... That's what I was thinking."  
Tony nodded and looked at McGee. "Yes. I guess you're right. Nothing could happen to Gibbs and I'm sure Ducky and him are talking right now. The two are almost inseparable." He chuckled and looked into McGee's eyes. "Yes... She's not as interested in you as I am, McGee." He smirked and looked back at Jessy.  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he glanced at his Prince and nodded his head, then realized the eyes of the boy were closed. Shaking his head, hen stretched as he said "Ah. Yes, you still have the freedom of a boy, but your parents put such responsibility on you..." Shaking his head, he sighed a bit.  
Duck smiled a bit as he continued to drive, humming along to whatever it was on the radio then shaking his head and cutting off. He switched stations, and said "Sure, sure."  
Abby smiled as she said "Great minds think alike! Right?"  
Tim glanced at Tony and tilted his head to the side a bit as he nodded, closing his pretty eyes for a moment as he listened and said "It's a sure bet..." He yawned and sighed, then flinched slightly and opened his eyes again to look at Tony. "W-what? What's that supposed to mean?"  
Jessica smiled as she continued to run with the dogs, panting a bit and falling to the ground then yelping as they dog piled her all at once, licking her face and tails wagging. "H...Help!" she squealed with laughter.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gynhgnhghg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> defedgfthy

Jack sighed and looked at Mal. "You must have done a great job picking out relaxing clothes, because I wouldn't be telling you this otherwise. You're the only one who makes me feel like a boy, not some special prince or future king. I'm just me and I love that."  
Gibbs chuckled and leaned back. "Just get over here, Ducky. I can't wait to see you." He blushed as he thought about what he had said, but knew better than to try to fix it or take it back and pushed the blush down. "I'm not really one for talking on the phone very long. I don't care very much for technology."  
Abigail chuckled and nodded. "Yes. I guess so. I better get off. I need to be ready, in case a call comes in."  
Tony looked at McGee and smirked his usual smirk. "Figure it out, Tim. I have to go save my cousin from a group of vicious dogs." He chuckled and ran over to 'save' Jessy. "Back! Back! Back I say!" He acted as if he was a lion tamer, to make Jesse, and McGee laugh.  
Mal opened his eyes again to look at his Prince, head tipped slightly to the side. He shook it a bit as he watched the boy a moment, then said "I am glad I can make you feel such a way."  
Bandit/murderer/crazed person # the first smirked as he heard the sound of the carriage in the distance. He elbowed # the second and said "Wake up! They're coming!"  
Ducky shook his head a bit as he listened to the voice of his oldest and best friend for a moment, then realizing what he was doing he shook his head and smiled as he said "Yeah, I had noticed, Jethro..." He chuckled to himself a bit as he pulled up a few minutes later and said "I'm here..."  
Abby nodded and sighed softly as she said "Yeah, go on then..." She hung up, then wondered if Ziva was done training yet...  
Tim shook his head a bit as he blushed faintly, then swiped a hand through his shortish brown hair and snorted. He shook his head as he watched, then a tiny chuckle bubbled up.  
Jessica giggled a bit as she glanced up at her cousin, gasping for breath from the pile and all the laughter she had been giving. She shook her head as she watched Sam snort and dance away, and Ricky bow down then leap up. She watched Jethro carefully, as he showed his teeth then sat down on her legs.  
Jack smiled and nodded. "You do. You really do. Um... Don't tell anyone what I've said in here. This has all been between you and me. What happens in the carriage, stays in the carriage."  
Number two woke up with a start then nodded. "Alright. We better get into position then."  
Gibbs nodded and smiled when he heard his friend was here. "Alright. Well, come on in. I unlocked the front door when you told me you were almost here." He thought he hung up the phone, but didn't. "It's a good thing he can't see my through the phone. I have to be more careful to control my blushing when he comes in."  
Abigail nodded and started getting up and ready, still on edge a bit.  
Ziva had just finished training and was cleaning herself off. She sat back on her bed and yawned a bit.  
Tony chuckled and held his hand out the way he's supposed to, so that Jethro could smell his hand. "It's ok. I'm a friend. He's protective, McGeek. He's just like the real Jethro."  
Mal returned the smile with one of his own and nodded at the other boy as he shut his eyes again. He opened them a moment later to nod at then other as he said "Yes, my Prince."  
# the first smirked a bit as e nodded and said :"Let's go!" E pushed the horse towards the area they would ambush from.  
Ducky smiled a bit as he listened to the sound of his friend's voice for a moment, then shook his head again as he hummed to himself. He softly said "Thank you." then went to hang the phone up, but before he could heard what Jethro said. Turning the cell off, he decided not to mention it, and walked to the basement door. "Ello." he called.  
Abby yawned a bit as she smiled and hummed, she dialed Ziva's number again and waited as she did.  
Jessica smiled a bit as she reached forward to grab the dog's collar. The largish German Shepherd snorted as he glanced back at her and whined a bit. Then leaned forward and sniffed the Agent's hand.  
Tim nodded a bit as he softly said "Aye, that he is..." He then glanced at the dog and said "Behave, Jethro..." to which the dog snorted again.  
Jack nodded and looked at him. "Alright. Hey, you don't have to call my prince all the time. You can call me Jack."  
Number two nodded and started riding his horse to the place the ambush would happen to him.  
Gibbs lightly smiled as he saw Ducky and nodded, to acknowledge him. He grabbed his tools and moved back over to the boat. "What do you want to learn first?"  
Ziva heard her phone and answered it. "Hey, Abby! Great timing! I just got done with my training!"  
Tony smiled and gently petted him, itching right behind the ears where most dogs like to be itched. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a dog person. "You know, if Jethro still doesn't like me, I'll have to come over to your house more often so he can get used to me. What do you think about that, Elf Lord?"  
Mal nodded in return as he yawned a bit and sighed softly to himself. He nodded again as he said "Sorry, m- Jack."  
# the first smirked a bit as e got the horse into position and waited for the carriage to pull passed.  
Ducky returned the smile with a smile of his own as he saw his friend. He nodded at the team leader, and then tilted his head as he said "What, are the choices Jethro?"  
Abby smiled a bit as she said "Hi Ziva! Just got done talking to the other Abby, she doesn't like this silence either...Can...can I come over?"  
Jethro showed his teeth a little, then huffed as he closed his eyes at the itching and dropped his head a bit, thumping the one hind leg as Jessica found that special spot that all dogs have.  
Tim glanced at the two humans and his dog, smiling a bit as Jessica's two dogs came over and attempted to get the attention onto them. Jumping slightly, he said "W-what?"  
Jack sighed and gently put his hands on Mal's. "You don't have to apologize so much. You haven't done anything wrong. I know I'm demanding, but I'm not that demanding."  
Number two got the horse into position and waited for the carriage to get close enough.  
Gibbs thought for a minute then started speaking once more. "Sanding, building, or fixing. Choose one. It doesn't matter which you choose."  
Ziva smiled and nodded. "Of course you can, Abby! Mi caso es tu caso."  
Tony chuckled and looked at McGee. "I was just saying I could come over to your house for a guy's night whenever Jessie is over at a friend's. Don't tell me you've never had a guy's night before, McGeek?"  
Mal made a soft sound and nearly jumped as he looked at his Prince and swallowed as he looked into his eyes. He shook his head as he softly said "Yes, m- Jack"  
# the first smirked as e waited on the horse and watched...  
Ducky smiled a bit as he hummed and looked at the other male, nodding as he thought for a moment. "Sanding...?" he asked softly, as he looked at his hands.  
Abby smiled as she said "Thank you Ziva! Your home is my home? Gracias"  
Jessica looked up at the two men and smirked a bit as she realized what the dork of a cousin of hers was trying to do. "Excuses, excuses Tony..." she all but purred.  
Tim blushed a bit as he looked down at Jethro, now settled at his feet and waiting for a treat or some type of praise, and he pet his big upright ears. Shivering a bit, he nodded at Tony as he said "N-no..."  
Jack looked into his eyes back and smiled at him. "That's my good boy." He gently petted his head then chuckled. "I'm just messing with you. It looks like we're here."  
Number two saw them stop and started heading over to their carriage.  
Gibbs smiled and nodded. "Alright." He gently took Ducky's hand in his and started showing him how to sand a boat. "See? Like this? Isn't it easy?"  
Ziva nodded and smiled widely. "You're welcome, Abby! It's always better to be with someone than alone. You've taught me that."  
Tony hushed his cousin then looked up at McGee. "Really? Well, you are in for a treat! I'm coming over to your house tonight for a guy's night!"  
Mal smiled a bit as he looked at the boy and hummed softly for a moment. He snorted and shook his head as he raised a brow at the other boy. He nodded as he said "I guess we are"  
# the first smirked as they waited then started to ride over.  
Ducky nodded back as he watched the other male for a moment. He made a soft sound, then reined himself in and nodded at him as he said "Y-yeah..."  
Abby smiled back as she said "Great! I'm headed over now." and hummed a boit as she did.  
Jessica snorted as she said "And what am I, chopped liver?"  
Tim made a soft sort of sound as he said "A-alright, Tony..." a little worried about doing this.  
Jack smiled and carefully got out, since he was closest to the door. When he finally got out, he held out a hand to help Mel get out.  
Number two smirked and decided to stick to the plan of waiting for the carriage to drive away then surrounding them.  
Gibbs smiled and gently let go of his hand. "Go ahead and start sanding, then. You can work on the hull and I'll work on the port."  
Ziva nodded and started wiping herself clean of sweat. "Alright. I'll be waiting."  
Tony smiled and nodded. "Good. I'll set everything up. You just worry about telling your geek friends you're gonna be busy tonight." He sighed and gave Jessica a look that said please do this for me. "You can stay with a friend. Haven't you been begging me to let you stay with one of your friends?  
Mal smiled as he watched the other boy, the Prince, his friend...shaking his head, he stood up as well, and hummed softly to himself. Chuckling, he took the hand and climbed out.  
# the first shook their head as e looked at # the second and waited along with them.  
Ducky smiled softly as he nodded at the taller male. He started sanding at the hull as he yawned a bit.  
Abby smiled as she said "Okay!" and started jogging towards Ziva's place. "Say, have you given any thought to that thing we talked about?"  
Tim made a soft sort of sound as he looked at the older Agent and nodded his head as he looked down at Jethro. He smiled the dog.  
Jessica made a soft sort of sound as she looked at Tony, and sighed as she nodded at him. "Who...oh right, Rosie!" she said, playing along. No one needed to know Rosie had passed...


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short

Jack gasped and moved in front of Mel protectively. "What do you want? Leave us alone!  
Number two laughed and looked at them. "He wants to know what we want. Isn't that cute?"  
Gibbs gently patted Ducky's hand then went back to work. "It takes a little bit to learn how to do it perfect. You were doing it fine. I was just teaching you a better way."  
Ziva chuckled and shook her head. "You don't need a dog to guard you, Abby. You've got me!"  
Tony nodded and smiled at McGee. "Yep! I've got a lot to set up! If it's going to be your first guy's night, I have to make it amazing!"  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he watched the men, growling softly as he narrowed his eyes.  
One smirked as he said "Aw, he cares for the little pet..." as he drew a dagger.  
Ducky smiled and hummed as he glanced at the taller male and nodded at him. He hummed softly as he continued to sand with the grain and nodded again.  
Abby smiled as she said "I know, but it would be fun to have you AND a dog!"  
Tim nodded and shivered a bit as he said "O-okay...Mind if I send Jethro with Jessica? Her friend wouldn't mind, would she?"  
Jessica looked up as she heard Tim say this, tilting her head to the side a bit as she watched them.  
Jack growled and pulled out the sword he always had on him. "Leave us alone! You don't know who you're dealing with!"  
Number two laughed and pulled out his dagger as well. "Yes. It seems so. Should I take care of his little pet or will you?"  
Gibbs smiled and kept sanding. He was soon finished with the port side and moved over to sand near where Ducky was, their bodies slightly touching.  
Ziva chuckled and nodded. "Alright. I'll think about it, but I don't think I'm much of a dog person."  
Tony smiled and shook his head. "No! I'm sure her friend will mind at all! I guess it really will be just you and me." He smirked and looked into McGee's eyes. "Good."  
Mal made a soft sort of sound almost a growl, as he narrowed his eyes at the other two men. He glanced up at the Prince and made a different type of sound.  
Number one smirked as he said "I'll take the Prince..." and lunged at Jack.  
Ducky smiled a bit in return as he glanced at the other male. He hummed softly as he continued to sand, then made a soft sound and tried not to squirm or fidget at then contact.  
Abby smiled as she said "You never know until you try! Okay, I am getting close to your street."  
Jessica smiled a bit as she softly said "Here Jethro, here boy." and the dog trotted straight over to her with a sort of snort sound.  
Tim made a soft sort of sound as he watched his dog go to the girl, he sure listened to her a lot better then to him..Putting the thought from his mind, he gulped as he looked at Tony then away.  
Jack growled and slashed his sword at the two men, trying to keep Mal safe. He really cared about Mal and really loved him, even if he wouldn't admit it.  
Number two growled and tried to sneak around to the other side of Jack.  
Gibbs smiled and kept sanding near him, soon moving even closer. "Isn't this great, Ducky? Isn't it so relaxing and peaceful?" He looked into Ducky's eyes and waited for a response.  
Ziva chuckled and nodded. "Alright. I'll see about getting one, Abby."  
Tony smiled and turned back to Jessica. "Let's head home. I'll see you later, Tiny Tim. Jessy, don't let me forget to call your friend when we get home."  
Number one snorted as he slashed right back at the Prince, shaking his head and smirking as he danced just out of reach. He chuckled a bit.  
Mal whined softly, the cut it off and growled a bit.  
Ducky made a soft sort of sound as he still fought to keep his body in check, swallowing a bit then glancing at Gibbs. He nodded as he said "Y-yeah..." Bollocks!  
Abby nodded as she softly said "Good....Aaand, I'm here!"  
Jessica smiled a bit as she looked up at her cousin and hummed softly. She swallowed as she said "Tony, I-I need to tell you something..."  
Tim nodded as he said "R-right..." and walked off towards the entrance.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h

Jack growled and held out his sword, not wanting anyone to touch him or Mel. He didn't notice however, that number two had snuck behind him and grabbed Mal, putting a dagger to his throat. "Put the sword down." Jack gasped and dropped his sword.  
Gibbs chuckled and tilted his head at Ducky's reaction. "Is something wrong, Duck? You're acting strange. Are you coming down with something? Here. Let me feel your head." He moved closer to Duck and placed the back of his hand on Ducky's head. "You don't feel warm..."  
Ziva went to the door and opened it, hanging up the phone. "Hi, Abby! Come in!"  
Tony sighed and looked at Jessica. "Thank you. I'll make this up to you! Let me guess, you made the girl up. Don't worry. I won't leave you alone. I'm going to have a friend stay with you."  
Number One smirked a bit as he continued to slash his sword at the Prince, then sighed as he said "You took the fun out of it!" Mal growled then yelped and struggled a bit.  
Ducky made a soft sort of sound as he glanced at the taller male, shaking his head a bit as he swallowed and said "N-no..." then blinked and shivered a little. He tipped his head back a bit and made another sound as he wriggled a bit. "J-Jethro...." he said softly.  
Abby smiled as she walked in and nodded at the Mossad officer. "Hi Ziva!"  
Jessica made a soft sort of sound as she looked up at her cousin and shook her head. "Not exactly...You met her last year, the brunette with the braid and a second layer of hair under it?"  
Tim hummed a bit as he walked.  
Jack growled and looked at the other. "Let him go! Take me instead! He's of no use to you! I'm the one you want. He... He's nothing. He's just a servant."  
Number two laughed and looked at Mal. "Did you hear that? You're nothing to him after all. Maybe we should just get rid of him. The prince is right. No one will care about him."  
Gibbs frowned and looked at him. "What is it, Ducky? Something's wrong. I can tell." He moved a little bit closer to him, but didn't seem to notice him.  
Ziva smiled and moved back a bit, allowing Abby to come in. "Make yourself at home, Abby! Is there anything you want to do?"  
Tony nodded and sighed. "Oh... Well, then I'll just have you stay with her instead of my friend."  
Mal made a soft sound as his eyes rolled to look at the Prince, he swallowed as he began shaking and collapsed to the ground. "You..." he said...  
Number one smirked as he continued to strike out at the Prince again, then stopped and moved back to number the second and the servant. "Oh, indeed..." he said.  
Ducky made a soft sort of sound as he glanced at the taller man and shook his head. He said "I-It's nothing, Jethro..." as he shook his head.  
Abby smiled sweetly as she hummed and nodded her head at Ziva. She walked in and said "Thanks Ziva! Can we...practice guns?"  
Jessica softly said "That is what I have to talk to you about, Tony...Rosie..."  
Tim hummed as he walked towards the store, he needed to buy some more bread.  
Jack gasped and ran over to Mal, not caring about the other two. He gently picked him up and rubbed his head. "Come on, Mal. Please be ok. Please."  
Number two smirked and looked at the two. "What's our plan of action?"  
Gibbs shook his head and placed a hand on Ducky's shoulder. "I know something's going on, Duck. I know you too well for you to hide it. What is it? Just tell me. What's the worst that could happen?"  
Ziva smiled and nodded. "Sure, if you want. Do you have a preference on which gun you use?"  
Tony frowned and bent down to her level. "What is it, Jessy? You can tell me."  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he shook his head and growled softly a bit. He shook his head as he softly said "No..."  
Number one whispered "Get the Prince, if the servant should interfere take him down..."  
Ducky made a soft sort of sound as he looked up at the other male and shook his head, then looked down at his feet and swallowed. He said "What's the worst that could happen? Many things..."  
Abby smiled and hummed as she looked at her. She nodded as she said "Not really, smaller ones are easier to use first, but I like bigger ones too."  
Jessica made a soft sort of whining sound as she looked at the male and shook her head. She said "I-I...she...committed suicide, she's not alive anymore..." and started to tear up.  
Tim hummed as he walked into the store.  
Jack hugged him close and gently whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just didn't want them to hurt you. You mean everything to me." He was pulled away by number two and growled, trying to push the other man off. "Get off me!!!!"  
Gibbs gently grabbed Ducky's chin and tilted his head up to his, their lips close to each other. "Ducky, tell me. Please. I hate seeing you like this."  
Ziva nodded and pulled out a smaller gun. "Here you go. You can use this."  
Tony gasped and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he gave an almost shudder and shivered a little as he swallowed, he shook his head as he softly said "Okay...R-really?" Yelping, he growled as he tried to get at Number two, and then number one hit him with the handle of the sword to knock him out.  
Ducky yelped softly as he looked up at the male, shivering a bit as he tried to move then gasped as they nearly brushed lips. "Do...do you like me?"  
Abby smiled as she nodded at the other and took the gun. "Where do we go?"  
Jessica made a soft sound as she nodded and quietly said "I know, I know..."  
Tim smiled as he walked in and found the bread.  
Jack growled and went into kill mood, attacking the two men with absolutely no mercy.  
Gibbs smiled and looked into his eyes. "Of course I do, Ducky. You're my closest friend."  
Ziva smiled and gently took her hand. "Follow me." She lead Abby to where she did her gun training and bowed. "Welcome."  
Tony sighed and looked at her. "I'm going to have a good friend of mine stay with you tonight. Ok?"  
Number one growled as he counter struck, then lifted the blade handle and tried to hit Jack with it.  
Ducky made a soft sound as he looked up at him. "T-that's not...not what I meant..."  
Abby smiled and blushed a bit s she looked up at Ziva. She followed after her and nodded, bowing back.  
Jessica made a soft sort of noise as she nodded and said "Okay..." -XD If it isn't Borin, she should call Tonys house phone and be like Who is this? when Jess answers}  
Jack dodged and picked up his sword. "Get out of here! Now! Leave us alone!"  
Gibbs sighed and nodded. "I know..." He knew exactly what Ducky meant, but he was hesitating. Finally, he made up his mind. He leaned in closer and kissed Ducky.  
Ziva smiled and showed her the targets. "McGee helped me set up the moving ones."  
Tony smiled and kissed her head. "I love you, cuz. I'm sorry about springing this on you."  
(It is Borin. XD)  
Number one growled as he tried one more time then grabbed Twos arm and said "Come on!"  
Mal whined and groaned.  
Ducky made a soft sort of sound as he looked up at the other male and sighed softly. He gasped softly as he was kissed, swallowing as he closed his eyes and kissed back soon.  
Abby smiled and nodded as she looked at them. She nodded and said "Hes good like that"  
Jessica nodded as she said "And I love you." She made a soft sound as she said "It's okay"  
Tim sighed as heh bought the bread and walked  
XD Kay}  
Jack watched them run off then checked on Mal. "Are you ok, Mal? Please be ok."  
Number two nodded and ran off with him.  
Gibbs closed his eyes as well, relaxing, and kept kissing him. When he finally started running out of breath, he pulled back and smirked. "Does that answer your question?"  
Ziva nodded and smiled at her. "He's great! He's always there when I need him!"  
Tony nodded and got up. He held out a hand for her and smiled at her. "You're great."  
Mal made another soft sort of sound as he shook his head and groaned then tried opening his eyes.  
Number one ran.  
Ducky groaned softly as he kept his eyes closed and panted a bit, shaking his head when it was over and stretching a bit. He said "Y-yeah..." as he nodded.  
Abby smiled as she softly said "Yeah, that sounds like Tim." and hummed a bit.  
Jessica smiled as she took the hand and got up. She said "So...who's this 'friend'?"  
Jack kissed his head and gently held him close. "They will pay for this, Mal. They will pay." He called for the guards and they went to get help for Mal.  
Number two ran after him.  
Gibbs smiled and nodded. "Good. So, how long have you had a crush on me, Duck?"  
Ziva nodded and pressed a button. "Well, let's do this." She smirked and started shooting at targets.  
Tony smiled and looked at her. "Well, her name's Abby and she's been complaining about being bored."  
Mal made a soft sort of sound of pain combined with wondering, as he shivered a little bit and tried again. He coughed a bit and trembled.  
Number one looked back then ran n.  
Ducky nodded back as he panted a bit. He blushed as he said "Well, since maybe a few weeks after we met, but I didn't realize it."  
Abby smiled as she watched for a moment, then nodded as she aimed n began firing.  
Jessica tilted her head as she said "It's not Sciuto, is it?" as she yawned a bit.  
Tim walked down the sidewalk.  
Jack took off his coat and wrapped it around Mal. "You're gonna be ok. They'll be here soon."  
Number two sighed and kept running.  
Gibbs smiled and sat on a nearby stool. "Wow... A few weeks? I thought you had one since we first met like I did. I guess my guts not as good as I thought."  
Ziva smiled and kept shooting. After a little bit, the targets stopped moving so she counted up all the hits from the guns. "I win."  
Tony smiled and shook his head. "No. It's actually Borin. Abigail Borin."  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he finally was able to open his eyes, he coughed a bit then groaned softly as he fainted again,  
One stopped at the river.  
Ducky made a soft sound as he glanced at the other and shook his head. He said "I...maybe I did, I don't know..."  
Abby s,miled and hummed as she fired off rounds. She shrugged as she looked at the other and yawned a bit.  
Jessica tilted her had as she looked at him. "I...don't know her..."  
Tim walked.  
Jack watched as men arrived and followed them as they brought Mal to the healer's.  
Two followed him and looked around.  
Gibbs nodded and gently took his hand in his. "The other's can't know, Duck, and we have to act normal at work. I'm already somewhat breaking rule 12."  
Ziva smiled and looked at her. "Want to go again? You did pretty good."  
Tony nodded and smiled. "I know. You'll meet her later when she comes over."  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he groaned and panted a bit, trying to wake up.  
One watched the river.  
Ducky made a soft sort of sound as he glanced at the other male and nodded at him. He sighed softly as he said "Yes, Jethro..." then shook his head a bit.  
Abby smiled and hummed as she looked at her. She shook her head as she said "Yeah!"  
Jessica made a soft sort of sound as she said "You know how I feel about strangers..."  
Jack watched as the healer did what he could then left. He sighed and stayed with Mal. "Come on, Mal. Wake up. Please."  
  
Gibbs got up and nodded. "Good." He acted like he was walking away then hugged Ducky close from behind. "However, we're not at work now." He kissed his cheek and smirked. Suddenly, his phone went off and he growled. "We'll continue this later, Duck." He picked up the phone and nodded. "The prince and his servant have been attacked. The servant is injured. Go head there and I'll get the team together."  
Ziva nodded and pressed the button again, starting her target shooting once more.  
Tony sighed and nodded. "I know, but she's a nice girl and she's your age."  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he flinched a bit and moved round a little. He shook his head as he groaned softly and struggled to wake himself.  
Ducky glanced at the other male as he tilted his head to the side a little. He gasped as he felt the press of another body against his then realized it was just Gibbs. Shaking his head, he smiled a bit as he nodded then sighed at the phone. He was sure he knew what that meant...Shaking it away, he nodded with another sigh as he nodded and said "I'll be on my way."  
Abby smiled as she nodded at the other, then began to fire off round after round.  
Jessica shook her head as she said "Tony, I'm twenty, if she's your friend she's in her thirties...And still a stranger"


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H

Jack sighed and gently held his hand. "Come on, Mal. You have to get better. You mean everything to me. You have to wake up. You have to."  
Gibbs nodded and started calling everyone, telling them the information. He looked at Ducky and mouthed. I'll see you later. He winked then smirked.  
Ziva got a call and nodded. "Yes. Abby's with me. I got it." She hung up and sighed. "Duty calls."  
Tony got a call and sighed. "Got it. Alright, kid. Change of plans. We're gonna drop the dogs off then I'm going to have you meet Abby."  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he continued the struggle to open those beautiful eyes of his. He shuddered a little and groaned softly as he managed to twitch a bit.  
Ducky smiled and hummed a bit as he glanced at the other, making a soft sort of sound as he blushed a bit and nodded at the leader. He headed for his car.  
Abby sighed softly as she nodded and said "It always does..."  
Tim got the message and said "On my way, boss!" as he stopped by his apartment to drop the bread off then headed for his car.  
Jessica made a soft sort of sound as she glanced at the male and nodded her head. "Actually, can I keep Sam and Jethro with me, since they're trained Police dogs? It would make me feel safer..."

Jack kissed his head and gently rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. "Don't rush it, my dear. I want you to heal. Don't waste your energy. Just rest." Gibbs finished calling everyone then headed to his car. He car and got in. "Meet me at the office when you're done, for a status update." He closed the door then started driving away. Ziva nodded and hopped up. "Let's go. Gibbs said it's really important." Tony nodded and smiled at her. "I'm sure Gibbs won't mind. Come on, then. Let's get in the car." Abigail got the call and started heading to the office. She was already close, so she got there before anyone. Mal made another soft sound as he felt the kiss and the touch, groaning softly as he shivered a little bit and tried to lift up a hand but then sighed and rested. Ducky smiled and hummed to himself as he stretched a bit then drove his car down to the office and got to NCIS Headquarters a little after Abigail. Abby nodded as she jumped up and walked with the other as she said "Alright!" Tim nodded to himself as he drove down to the headquarters humming. Jessica smiled sweetly as she nodded at the man and giggled a bit. She called the dogs and they hopped into the car. "Ricky needs to be put back home though" Jack smiled and gently rubbed his head. "I really care about you, Mal. I'm sorry I said I didn't care about you." Abigail sighed and looked at Ducky. "Hey, Ducky. Do you know why we're here?" Ziva smiled and got into the car. "Alright. I'll see you there later." Tony nodded and got into his car. "Let's go then." He dropped Ricky off then heading to NCIS. Mal made a soft sort of sound as he shook a hand, finally able to move the thing. He shivered a little bit. Ducky glanced up and saw Abigail, he smiled as he waved. "Something about an attack..." Tim ran in, almost breathless, and said "Hey guys" Abby smiled as she nodded at the other and started walking, then said "Wait! I walked here...Can I get a ride?" Jessica smiled as she looked at him the whole way. She kissed Ricky on the head then sent him in, Then sat back. Jack smiled and kissed the hand that he moved. "Thank you for trying to protect me. It means a lot." Abigail nodded and sighed. "I see... Hey, Tim! Do you know anything else?" Ziva nodded and opened the door for her. "Of course, Abby. Let's go." She hopped into the car then started driving once Abby was in. Tony made sure she was safely in then started driving again, heading to headquarters. Gibbs was stuck in traffic, but was trying to get there as fast as he could. Mal made another soft sound, shivering a little bit as he tried to open his eyes now as well. Ducky nodded as he looked over and nodded at the young man. Tim smiled and waved as he walked closer. "Just, that he's giving us more info once he gets here..." Abby smiled as she nodded at the woman. "Thank you, my Lady" she giggled then shook her head at herself as she hopped in and sat back. Jessica smiled as she leaned against big strong Jethro as he huffed and groaned. She smiled as she pet the head of Sam, as he laid it in her lap.

Jack sighed and covered him with the blanket. "You're shivering. I hope you aren't cold. I really hope you can hear me. They said you can, but I really don't know." Abigail nodded and sighed. "Alright." She heard her phone go off and tilted her head. "I just got a text from Tony. Do either of you know a Jessie?" Ziva smiled and started driving to the office. She drove crazy and fast, but that was to be expected from her. Tony sighed and kept trying to drive. "I think there's a pile up. The road's are jammed." Gibbs got out of traffic and headed to the office. He was close, but right behind Ziva and Abby. Mal made another soft sort of sound as he continued to shiver and tried opening his eyes once more. He twitched a bit at the voice as he heard it... Ducky shook his head as he said "Sounds familiar..." Tim shook his head as he nodded at Abigail and sighed a little himself. "Oh! She was at the park today with Tony...I do believe, she is his cousin." Abby made soft sounds as she hunkered down into the seat and held on. Jessica shook her head as she let out a breath, at the same time as the dogs. "Uh huh" Jack sighed and looked down. "I wish I knew if you wanted me here. Hm... If you want me here, squeeze my hand. If you don't, do nothing." Abigail chuckled and nodded. "I see. Tony said he was setting me up with someone named Jessie tonight. I guess that means he wants me to babysit his cousin. Must've been something last minute. Tony is normally protective of his family when it comes to who watches over them." Ziva quickly arrived at the office and grabbed Abby's hand, pulling her quickly inside and up to the office. "We're here. Where's Gibbs?" Gibbs finally got to the office and walked into the room. "Right here. We've got a case of assault and... Where is Dinozzo?" Tony got out of the traffic jam and kept heading towards the office. "We're finally out. Took long enough." Mal made soft sort of sound, how was he supposed to do that?! Mustering the strength he could, he forced his hand muscles to work to squeeze. Tim nodded as he glanced at the woman, then tilted his head to the side. 'Wait a minute...She said she was staying at a friend's house...What, is going on here?" he sighed as he scratched his head. Ducky smiled as he mouthed "Hello" to Gibbs then looked away. Abby smiled and hummed a bit as she looked up. She blushed faintly as she had her hand held by the other woman and shook her head. Jessica sighed softly as she nodded and said "Finally..." as she leaned back.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N

Jack smiled as he felt the squeeze abd gently hugged Mal. "Good. I'm going to stay right with you and never leave your side, no matter what mother and father say." Abigail smiled and shrugged. "Maybe the plans blew through last minute? How old is she about?" Gibbs smiled at Ducky then looked around. "I asked a question. Where is Dinozzo?" Ziva smiled and kept holding onto Abby's hand, not thinking about it. "No clue, boss." Tony arrived at the office and opened the door for Jessie. "Let's hurry! They're probably in there by now!" Mal made another soft groaning sound as he once more attempted to open his eyes, sighing softly inside as he shuddered once more nd coughed a bit. Tim shrugged as he said "Yeah, maybe, she's like twenty...Last time I saw him, he was with Jessica, Boss" Ducky returned the smile then looked up and shook his head at Ziva and Abby, pointing at their hands. Abby smiled and hummed as she shook her head and looked at them. Jessica nodded as she got out of the car and the dogs jumped out after her with barks. Jack sighed and gently rubbed his head. "It's ok, Mal. Don't force anything. Let it come. Relax. You need to sleek soon. It's getting late." Abigail sighed and nodded. "I see... Interesting... Twenty, eh? I'll end up doing a profile on her by the end of the night." Ziva gasped as she realized and let go of Abby's hand, lightly blushing. Tony grabbed her hand and ran inside. "Sorry I'm late, boss! Traffic was awful!" Gibbs smiled at Ziva's reaction then turned to Tony. "It's about time, Dinozzo, and this must be Jessica. McGee, pull what I sent you up on the board." Mal made a soft sort of sound as he shuddered a little bit and sighed softly. He let his hand fall back down as he tried to curl into a ball. Tim nodded and chuckled a bit as he asked "You are going to profile her?" He then said "Got it, Boss..." and pulled it up. Abby made a soft sort of sound as she too blushed. Jessica ran after her cousin with a sort of smile on her face, Sam and Jethro running beside them. She half hid behind him, nodding at Gibbs. Ducky smiled and hummed a bit as he chuckled and looked round at the others with a soft sort of look on his face. Jack laid with him on the bed and gently wrapped his arms around Mal. "You seem cold. I don't want you freezing." Abigail nodded and looked at the girl. "Why not? Hello, Jessica. I'm Abigail, but you can call me Abby." Ziva looked away and cleared her throat. "Why are we here, boss?" Tony sighed and nodded. "Yes. I'm very sorry." Gibbs nodded and looked at the board. It had a picture of Jack and Mal. "No excuses, Dinozzo. Now, the prince and his servant have been attacked. It is our job to figure out who did it. McGee go to the scene of the crime and take Tony with you. Duck, go and check on the prince and his manservant. Abby and Ziva, come with me. Abigail and Jessica, stay here." Mal made a soft sort of sound as he twitched a little and made another soft sound of sorts. He swallowed a bit, at least that part of him was working. Jessica glanced up and looked at the other woman shyly a bit. She shook her head and pointed at Abby. -the other one- (lols "Uh, no, that's not gonna happen...") Abby shivered a bit as she shook her head and looked up. Tim nodded as he looked at the screen and kept silent for Gibbs to talk as he wished. Jack smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's ok, Mal. I'm here. Don't worry." Abigail smiled at Jessica and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. You want to go to the break room?" Gibbs looked at Abby and sighed. "I have a sample for you to run, Abby, and I need to talk to both you and Ziva." Tony nodded and grabbed the keys. "Come on, Elf Lord. Duty calls!" Mal mad e asoft sort of sound as he seemed to nod even the way that he was in at the moment. Jessica tried to hide behind Tony, then nodded even though she held back. Jethro growled softly, and Sam snorted. Abby nodded at the boss as she said "Yes Gibbs!" then seemed to freeze. "Uh...why?" Tim snorted and shook his head as he walked over Ducky arrived at the hospital and walked inside. "Excuse me?" Jack smiled and looked at Ducky. "Hello, there. You must be the doctor I heard was coming. I am Prince Jack and this is Mal. Do you know how he's doing?" He noticed he was still cuddling Mal and blushed, but didn't get up. Tony kissed Jessica's head and smiled. "She'll take good care of you. I have to go." He went into the elevator and held it for McGee to get in, barely. Abigail smiled and gently took her hand. "You can trust me. Come on. Let's go." Ziva looked at Gibbs and frowned. "Talk? Why would you need to talk to us?" Gibbs sighed and shook his head. "That shall be discussed down where I have the sample that we have to get. Come." Ducky smiled as he saw the two young men and nodded. "Yes...I am doctor Danold Mallard, but my friends call me Ducky. Well, I can surely check him young man, if you'd like?" Tim sighed and groaned as he managed to squeeze into the elevator, having to press against Tony to do it. Was that his goal? Jessica made a soft and nervous sound of sorts, flinching when Abigail took her hand, she had a hard time with strangers...Jethro snarled and bristled. Abby swallowed as she looked up at Ziva then glanced away. She looked at Gibbs and said "Yes Gibbs..." as she followed. Jack nodded and carefully got up. "I would love that. I'm so worried about him. He got saving me. It's all my fault he's like this." Tony looked at Tim and pressed the button. He handed Tim the keys and smirked. "I hope you know where we're going, because you're driving, Probie. I've got a movie I want to finish watching on my phone." Abigail smiled and lead her to the break room, pulling out a chair for her to sit in. "It's ok to be nervous when you meet new people, but I'm a friend. I promise." Gibbs nodded and lead them to where he had a bucket full of stuff. "This is something from everyone who was attending the meeting the prince was going to. I need you to get the DNA off each item, so we have comparisons. I know this is a bigger job, so that is why I'm having Ziva help you. However, I hope I don't need to remind you about rule 12. That would put a damper on things." Ziva nodded and smiled at what Gibbs said, relieved. "Got it, boss! We're on the job! You can count on us!" Mal made a soft sort of sound as he shook his head a bit and tried to open his eyes once more. Ducky nodded and said "Well then, young man, I shall try my best." he said as he went and began to check him. Tim blushed a little as he lowered his head so that Tony could not, or would not, see it. He shook his head as he moved away from the other man after taking the keys. "Yeah, whatever Tony..." Jessica shivered a little bit as she followed after the other woman, walking behind her and making a soft sort of sound as she nodded at the other woman. "Jethro!" she said when the dog snarled again. Abby made a soft sort of sound as she sighed quietly and nodded at the man, saying "Right on it, Gibbs!"

Jack nodded and looked at Gibbs. "Sir, have you ever loved someone? I mean, really loved someone? I kind of love someone and I don't know what to do." Tony smiled as the doors opened and he walled out. He headed to the van and waited for McGee to open the doors. "Hurry up, Probie!" Abigail lead her to the break room and pulled out a chair for her. "Sit. Please. Do you want anything?" Ziva nodded and lightly smiled. "Don't worry. We're on the case!" Gibbs nodded and kissed Abby's cheek. "Good." He left and didn't make a sound. Ducky smiled as he looked at the boy and said "I have, I do right now...He is the man in charge there..." He sighed as he checked the boy and said "He should be fine if he rests. He got a lump on his head from that sword." Tim shook his head as he followed the other guy out of the elevator. He quick trotted and unlocked the doors. Jessica made a soft sort of sound as she sat down, shivering a bit as both dogs pressed up on her. "Water" Abby smiled as she nodded at him then looked at Ziva. "So..." Jack nodded and smiled widely. "I see... I'm glad he's going to be ok, doctor. This man, does he know you love him or have you kept it secret? If he knows, why does he know? Also, does he feel the same?" Tony opened the door and hopped in. "Took you long enough, McGeek." He got on his phone, put one headphone in, then started watching the movie. "Tell me when we get there, Probie. It's far enough away that I'll probably fall asleep. That's why I gave you the keys." Abigail nodded and got her water. She placed it in front of her then sat down. "Alright. So, what's it like living with Tony? I bet he's not the easiest person to live with." Ziva sighed and looked at the boxes. "We better get these started, but what was that about rule 12?" Ducky smiled in return as he looked at the much younger man and nodded his head as he chuckled a bit. He blinked, he said "Why yes, young man, he knows. And he loves me too. But, he made these rules long ago, so to be together we have to be alone..." Tim snorted and shook his head as he groaned softly and looked away from Tony. "Really, Tony?' he sighed as he got in the driver's seat and looked at the address of the place. He put his hands on the wheel, after buckling up, and began to drive towards the place. Jessica made a soft sort of sound as she put one hand on Jethro's head, and the other scratched behind Sam's ears before she took a drink. "Oh, you have no idea..." she said softly. Abby smiled a bit as she began analyzing the stuff theyd been given. She sighed as she shrugged and said "No idea..." Jack nodded and sighed. "I see... Ah. I understand. How do you know if someone loves you? I love someone and I'm afraid the person I love doesn't love me back." Tony chuckled and looked at McGee. "You'll always be my Probie, McGee. Always." He finished watching the movie and soon fell asleep. Abigail nodded and smiled at her. "He said you were hanging out with me tonight. Do you want to stay at my house or yours?" Ziva nodded and started going through stuff. "He probably thought we were holding hands or something, since I forgot to let go of your hand." Ducky made a soft sort of sound as he looked at the younger man and nodded at him. He said "Well, when you look into their eyes and its like you see your whole world there." Tim snorted as he shook his head and glanced at Tony, turning a bit red as he shook his head and swallowed. Soon, they had arrived to the place. Jessica made a soft sort of sound as she looked down at the dogs. "M-mine...Er, Tony's" Abby nodded back at her and sighed softly as she began to analyze the fragments and bullets and stuff.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ip

Jack smiled and nodded. "Alright. Thank you, sir. You made me really happy. I know what I need to do now. Thank you."  
Tony yawned as he woke up when they arrived and stretched. "Mmmm. I needed that." He opened the door and hopped out. He went to the scene and started investigating like normal.  
Abigail nodded and smiled at her. "Alright. Cool! I know where that is! So, what's going on between Tony and McGee?"  
Ziva went through the items and tried to help Abby sort them out. "This is a lot of stuff."  
Ducky returned the smile with one of his own as he nodded at the young man. He chuckled a bit as he said "You, are most welcome." as he sighed.  
Tim shook his head as he closed his eyes for a moment, hands still on the steering wheel as he sat there. He shook his head as he followed after the other Agent.  
Jessica made a soft sort of sound as she looked down and blushed a bit. She nodded as she pet the dogs, taking another drink. "I...think Tony likes him"  
Abby smiled and hummed a little as she nodded and said "Yeah, it is."

Jack smiled and sat back down next to Mal. "Is there anything you need to know?"  
Tony started marking things and taking photos. "Alright. You get that side and I'll get over here." He went over to something and bent down to see what it was.  
Abigail chuckled and nodded. "We all do. He teases McGee all the time. McGee just isn't well... He just doesn't have the common sense or social skills to know it. Should we set them up?"  
Ziva sighed and kept going through. "Alright. How do you want things set up?"  
Ducky smiled and hummed a bit as he softly said "Yes, actually. Who, exactly, was it that did this to you?"  
Tim shook his head as he reached the crime just behind the older Agent. He yawned a bit as he nodded and went to the other side and began to mark down things. "Tony..." he said, noticing something shiny broken off in the ground.  
Jethro growled softly again and huffed as he got a short look from his girl which quieted him down rather fast after that. Jessica shook her head as she said "Uh...I think Tony is trying to set himself up..."  
Abby shrugged as she looked at the other. She said " Metal, to the right, papers to the left, everything else...through the center"  
Jack sighed and shrugged. "I have no idea. It was two men. One was short with black hair and blue eyes while the other was tall with blonde hair and brown eyes. That's really all I can tell you."  
Tony got up and walked over to McGee. He noticed the shiny thing and smiled at him. "Good eyes, Tim! Good eyes!" He carefully picked it up and put it in an evidence bag. "We better get this to Abby. Anything else?"  
Abigail nodded and smiled at him. "Good! It's about time Tony made a move! Ziva and I have been talking about it for a while. She's pretty observant."  
Ziva nodded and started organizing everything. "Alright. I'll sort everything while you go test everything."  
Ducky nodded as he sighed softly and shook his head as he thought for a moment. "Did you happen to note HOW short or tall, and what they were wearing, if they had words or symbols on?"  
Tim shook his head as he looked over at DiNozzo and watched the man approach him. Shaking off the odd feeling, he nodded softly as he watched the other Agent bag it and said "Yeah...Um..." He looked round and found a medallion of some sort, pointing it out.  
Jessica shook her head a bit as she snorted then let out a small laugh, nodding at the other as she said "Yeah. Even Ziva noticed?" she asked, surprising  
Abby nodded at Ziva and set to work analyzing the metal and fibers and such.  
Jack sighed and thought for a minute. "Um... One was about 4'8" and the other was about 5'5". The shorter one had on clothes like Mal does and the taller one had clothes more like me. Um... They both had a tattoo of a dragon eating a knight. That's really all I can remember."  
Tony picked up the medallion and put it in an evidence bag. "Nice! Anything else, Tim? I should give you more credit than I do. You're really good at this. No wonder you're a great agent."  
Abigail chuckled and nodded. "Everyone noticed, Jessy dear. Well, everyone except for the McGee. He's the only one who hasn't figured it out yet."  
Ziva smiled and kept organizing everything.  
Ducky nodded as he looked at the boy and thought for a moment. "Shorter with simple clothes like a servant or helper might have, and taller with the kind of clothes royalty or a boss would have on...A tattoo, both of them? Well, I am pretty sure Abby could find THAT."  
Tim shook his head a little bit as he glanced at the other male, he ducked his head a little as he swallowed and made a soft sound. "Um...There is a pen or something over there..."  
Jessica made a soft sort of sound as her cheeks faintly turned pink, then she shook it off and nodded at the other woman. "Yeah..." she sighed.  
Abby hummed as she worked, her music playing.  
Jack nodded and smiled at him. "Yes. Well, I do hope you find out who did this. I want them to pay for hurting Mal! I mean, uh... Defying me! I am the prince and they do not hurt the prince!" He tried to act calm, but he was mad.  
Tony grabbed the pen and put it in the evidence bag. "You're amazing, Tim."  
Abigail nodded and chuckled. "He needs to."  
Ziva laughed and kept sorting.  
Ducky nodded once more as he looked at the much younger man and chuckled softly a little bit. "It would seem, young man, that you have a thing for this servant..."  
Tim shrugged as he said "If Jethro and Sam were here, we'd probably have more...Don't you trust your cousin to take care of herself?"  
Jessica nodded then sighed as she glanced down at the dogs.  
Abby smiled and hummed as she worked.  
Jack blushed darkly and looked down. "I... Even if I did, he could never feel the same. I'm afraid I've been a royal pain in the butt to him pretty much all of the time. I've been a royal brat, literally. I just never knew a way to interact with people, especially servants, until I met him and I've still kept up this façade of not caring about him, because I've been afraid of him finding out how much I care and how much I... How much I love him. How much in love with him I am. If he found out how I felt and he didn't feel the same, it would crush me. My heart would break... Please don't tell anyone. I'm begging you!"  
Tony noticed something else and picked it up. "No. It's not that. I just know she feels better with the two dogs. Besides, Jethro needed to get used to her since he will be with her all tonight and possibly tomorrow. You might not feel too up to things tomorrow, Tim. Might be, well, too tired."  
Abigail sighed and looked at her. "Are you dating anyone?"  
Ziva stopped organizing the stuff and looked at Abby, smiling as she watched her work.  
Ducky nodded as he said "Of course I will keep your secret." -wb-  
Tim shook his head as he looked at the other male. "That's...not what I meant. I meant, do you not trust her to be able to take care of herself here, helping with the dogs to find evidence...?" He shivered a little as he asked "W-what's that supposed to mean?"  
Jessica blinked, then jerked her head up. "W-what...why are you asking that?"  
Abby smiled as she analyzed metal and other stuffs.  
Jack smiled and hugged Ducky. "Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me!"  
Gibbs smirked and walked into the room. "You're not cheating on me, are you Duck?" He watched as Jack moved off Ducky then went and hugged Ducky himself, from behind. "We should leave them alone. I need you back at the office. I need everyone I've got. Plus, I need you to do a psychological profile on suspects."  
Tony sighed and nodded. "I do, but you know as well as I do the bad guys come back to the scene of the crime to cover up stuff a lot. I wouldn't want her to get hurt." He chuckled and moved closer to him. "Come on, Tim. Don't you trust me? I would never do anything to hurt you. I want to make this a night you'll never forget, for a good reason."  
Abigail sighed and looked at her. "Well, I was trying to figure out why Tony wants me to hang out with you tonight. He knows you can take care of yourself. I was just thinking that if you had a boyfriend, then Tony would be afraid of your boyfriend coming over while he was gone. So, are you dating anyone?"  
Ziva smiled and kept watching Abby, happily.  
Mal made a soft sound in his sleep as he moved round a little bit.  
Ducky made a soft sound and smiled as he hugged the boy back, patting his back. He jumped slightly at Gibbs' voice, shaking his head as he said "Of course not..." He blushed a bit as Jethro hugged him, then hummed as he nodded and said "Well, alright then let's go."  
Tim sighed softly as he shook his head at the other male and yawned a bit, saying "That's the point of the two muscular German Shepherds with her at all times..." he snorted. He chuckled a bit as he imagined the looks on perps faces from the two dog boys. He swallowed and blushed a bit as he shivered.  
Jessica looked down at the dogs, looking up momentarily then looking back down as she blushed a little bit and sighed softly. She covered a yawn, rolling her eyes at how overprotective her cousin had to be to her. She shook her head as she said "N-no...In high school, once...but..."  
Abby hummed as she worked.  
Jack smiled and slightly bowed. "I hope to see you later. You seem like great people." He moved back to Mal and laid back down next to him.  
Gibbs smiled and took his hand. "I was just messing with you, Duck. I know you would never cheat on me. It's nice meeting you and the same to you." He started walking out and gently pulled Ducky out with him. "They remind me of us."  
Tony smiled and leaned a bit closer to him. "I know, but I don't want her getting hurt. I couldn't protect two people I care about at the same time. Come on, Tim. Trust me and calm down. You seem nervous. Is something wrong? Do you want to tell me something?"  
Abigail nodded and tilted her head. "I see... But? But what? Please finish what you were saying."  
Ziva smiled and kept watching her, seemingly in a trance.  
Mal made soft little sounds in her sleep as he yawned and stretched a bit, sighing as he curled into Jack a little.  
Ducky shook his head a little as he looked up at Gibbs, smiling as Gibbs took his hand and he nodded at the other male once more. He hummed a bit as he followed the other and said "Yes."  
Tim sighed as he shook his head, then leaned back a bit as he swallowed again and made a soft sound. He shook his head as he asked "You...you care about me?" He then shivered a bit as he squeaked "N-no..." and looked away from the other Agent as he shivered again.  
Jessica shook her head as she said "But...not anymore" and looked down at the dogs.  
Abby smiled and hummed as she danced a bit.  
Jack smiled and gently held him close. "You look so cute when you're asleep. I wonder if you feel the same..."  
Gibbs smiled and kissed his cheek. "I hope they figure it out and don't take as long as we did."  
Tony nodded and smiled at him. "Of course I do, Tim. You're my best friend. Tim, are you gay?" He smirked and moved a little closer to his friend. "Or are you just bisexual?"  
Abigail nodded and sighed. "I'm not dating anyone either. It's hard to find the perfect guy, or girl."  
Ziva chuckled and smiled as she watched her dance.  
Mal made a soft sound of sorts when he felt the other male touching him.  
Ducky smiled and hummed a bit as he looked at the other male and nodded at him. "It would be good for them."  
Tim made a soft sound of sorts as he looked at the other male and shivered. He jerked away slightly as he said "N-no!" then looked down. He said "M-maybe..."  
Jessica pet the dogs and looked at them for a moment. She made a soft sound as she nodded at the other, binking.  
Abby yawned a bit as she stopped and got back to work, blinking.  
Jack smiled widely and kissed his cheek. "I wonder if you're dreaming about me. That would be so sweet if you were."  
Gibbs nodded and headed to the cars. "Yea. I think they'd be sweet together."  
Tony smirked and chuckled. "So that means yes. I knew it. Why didn't you ever tell me, McGee? You should've known I would've figured it out eventually."  
Abigail leaned forward a little and sighed. "You'd think a pretty girl like you could get any girl or guy you want."  
Ziva snapped herself out of it and finished sorting the items. "They're all sorted out, Abby."  
Mal made a soft sort of sound in his half dream state as he yawned a bit and sighed softly, blushing faintly as he did.  
Ducky smiled and hummed as he followed, with a "Yes" and a chuckle.  
Tim made a soft sound as he looked down at his feet and shivered a little bit. He shook his head as he said "Because...I knew what you would do..."  
Jessica made a soft sound of sorts as she looked at her hands and sighed. She shook her head as she said "I..."  
Abby made a soft sound as she turned and looked at her.  
Jack smiled and pulled the blanket over them. "I should get some rest too. You know how cranky I am when I don't get my rest." He yawned and held Mal close.  
Gibbs smiled and opened his car door. "We better head back, Duck. They'll be missing us."  
Tony chuckled and gently lifted his head. "I see... Now, what is that? What did you know I would do?"  
Abigail sighed and looked at her. "You're not very confident, but you should be. You're very pretty and a very nice girl."  
Ziva looked into Abby's eyes and smiled. "What should I do now?"  
Mal made another soft sound of sorts as he snuggled deeper down under the blanket and yawned a little. He sighed softly in his sleep as he hummed.  
Ducky smiled and hummed as he nodded and got in the car.  
Tim jumped slightly as he looked at the other Agent. He said "Tease me about it..."  
Jessica made a soft sound as she protested "I-I'm just shy..." and looked at the dogs again.  
Abby smiled as she said "Watch me?"  
Jack yawned and soon fell asleep with him. "I love you, Mal. I love you."  
Gibbs smiled and got in. He winked at Ducky then started driving.  
Tony chuckled and shook his head. "Tease you? Really? Why would I do that? I mean, I'm bisexual myself. Why would I tease you about being something I am too?" He leaned a bit closer then smirked. "Oh... You didn't know I'm bisexual. Did you? I can't believe someone as smart as you couldn't figure it out."  
Abigail nodded and smiled at her. "You don't have to be shy. You're a great girl."  
Ziva smiled and nodded. "Sure! Sounds like a plan!"  
Mal smiled a bit in his sleep and hummed softly.  
Ducky blushed a bit and smiled as he nodded at Gibbs.  
Tim looked at his hands for a moment, shaking his head as he sighed and said "Because, you always do. You..." He stopped as he said "Wait, what?" then blinked and blushed a bit as he leaned away again and shook his head. He shivered a little bit as he shook his head a bit.  
Jessica blushed a bit, waiting for it to die down before looking up, she nodded.  
Abby smiled and nodded as she got back to work.  
Jack cuddled up to him and smiled in his sleep.  
(TS for them?)  
Gibbs smiled and kept driving back to the office. He wasn't normally one to show his emotions, but Ducky was the exception. He was always the exception.  
Tony chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, Tim! What straight guy do you know that spends as much time on his appearance as I do?" He sighed and backed up. "I thought, if anyone would figure it out, it would be you. Finish everything up here. I'll go wait in the car... Probie." His voice seemed to crack, but he acted like it was nothing and headed to the car. "I'm sorry you think you can't trust me. I thought I meant more to you than that. I thought you realized I teased you because... Because I care about you."  
Abigail sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I'm a profiler. It's in my nature to make a profile of people."  
Ziva started dancing a bit with the music and chuckled as she watched Abby.  
wb, so yeah)  
Ducky smiled and hummed a bit as he listened to the wind and the wheels. He was glad to have gotten back to work, it was weird not being. He smiled at Gibbs.  
Tim sighed softly and shook his head as he felt a major headache coming on, he had been experiencing them lately but wrote them off to stress or nerves. Sighing softly again, he nodded as he said "Go, go..." then coughed a bit as Tony disappeared from his peripheral view. Shaking his head as he bagged one last thing, he bent to tie a shoe and collapsed to his knees, coughing and shivering, then to the ground, not moving...  
Jessica glanced at her real quick like with a nod, then away again.  
Abby smiled as she moved in a dance as she worked.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y

An hour or two passed, yet Jack was sleeping. Mal would probably be awake, but Jack was tired and worn out. He had been really worried about his friend and it showed.  
  
Gibbs smiled and kept driving. He smiled at Ducky then kept driving. "I can't wait to get back to work, Duck. I really can't. I want to find the people who did this."  
  
Tony gasped as he heard a thump and turned around. He ran to McGee and picked him up. He called the police and made sure an ambulance got there quickly. He helped them load McGee on then went with him. They wanted him to drive to the hospital in his car, but he refused to leave McGee's side.  
  
Abigail smiled and nodded. "You don't have much self esteem. Do you?"  
  
Ziva chuckled and kept watching her.  
Mal made soft little sounds in his sleep a she continued to sleep a bit longer.  
  
Ducky smiled and hummed a bit before he fell quiet. He yawned a little bit as he glanced over at Gibbs. He ducked his head and smiled as he said "I know"  
  
Tim made soft little sounds as he laid on the ground, shaking and shivering as his world began to grow dark. He coughed and shuddered from the coughing, his body's natural response even though he was falling into the dark...  
  
Jessica made a soft sound as she opened her mouth, then sighed as she said "No..."  
  
Abby smiled and hummed as she danced.

Jack yawned and soon woke up. He looked at Mal and smiled. "So cute and so special. I love you so much. You're perfect. I just wish you felt the same way."  
  
Gibbs smiled and kept driving. "I know one of the reasons I like coming to work so much. It's because of you. I love being with you, Duck."  
  
Tony frowned and started crying as he held McGee's hand. "Please be ok. You have to be ok, Tim. You have to be ok. I'm not going to loose you. I can't, not before I've told you how I felt."  
  
Abigail sighed and gently took her hand. "You should. You're a beautiful, amazing girl. Any boy would be lucky to have you."  
  
Ziva smiled and kept watching her. "Wow..."  
Mal yawned a bit as he moved round in his sleep a little, opening his eyes to look at the other male and tilted his head. "Jack?" he asked.  
  
Ducky smiled and hummed as he nodded at the other male and blushed a little bit. He softly said "And I like to being with you, Gibbs..."  
  
Tim made a tiny soft sound in his sleep as he twitched a little bit, almost as white as a piece of paper. The EMTs worked on him the best that they could.  
  
Jessica made a soft squeak and sighed as Jethro growled and jumped up. She nodded as she asked "What about any girl?"  
  
Abby bushed a bit but kept working.

Jack gasped and smiled at Mal. "You're awake!!!!" He hugged Mal and lightly purred. "I'm so glad you're ok."  
  
Gibbs smiled and kept driving. "I'm glad, Duck. I'm really glad. Am I the real reason you haven't retired yet?"  
  
Tony kept crying and held his hand. "No. Please! Don't go! You can't leave me! I don't want to loose you! I can't loose you! Not now! Stay with me, Tim! Stay with me!"  
  
Abigail smiled and looked at her. "Bisexual, I see? Yes. Any girl would be lucky to have you."  
  
Ziva smiled and kept watching her.  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he blinked at the other male and nodded. "Hi" he said simply.  
  
Ducky smiled in return as he nodded at the other male and chuckled a bit. "Well, that and I like my job"  
  
Tim made a soft sort of sound as he twitched a bit, body still forcing itself to cough even as he was knocked out so they could work without fear of hurting him.  
  
Jessica blushed a bit as she ducked her head and nodded. She nodded again as she said "T-thank you..."  
  
Abby smiled and hummed and worked.

Jack chuckled and looked at him. "Hello. You saved my life, Mal. If you hadn't kept fighting and distracted their attention from me, I would be dead. I owe my life to you. Thank you. Anything you want, it's yours."  
  
Gibbs smiled and nodded. "I guessed that part." He soon arrived at the office and opened the door for Ducky. "After you, Duck."  
  
Tony rubbed his hand and kept crying. "Tim... Please... Don't leave me. I can't loose you! Keep fighting!!!!"  
  
Abigail nodded and moved a bit closer. "You're welcome. If it makes you feel better, I'm bisexual too."  
  
Ziva smiled and kept watching her. "Beautiful..." She gasped as it slipped out and covered her mouth.  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he nodded at the other boy and took a breath as he shook his head. He yawned a little as he said "Y-you're welcome...Um..."  
  
Ducky smiled and hummed as he nodded at the other male. He smiled as he got out and walked.  
  
Tim made more noises as he moved a little.  
  
Jessica made a soft sound as she leaned back a bit, she pet Jethro to hush him and glanced at Sam. He growled softly a bit now as well. Jessica nodded.  
  
Abby smiled and hummed, then froze as she said "Z-Ziva?"

Jack smiled and gently took Mal's hand in his. "I'm serious. Anything you want, it's yours. Name it and it will be yours. There has to be something you want!"  
  
Gibbs smiled and went into the building. He went into the elevator and held it open for Ducky.  
  
Tony kept crying and telling Tim to keep fighting. He was worried about loosing Tim and couldn't control his feelings.   
(TS to the hospital?)  
  
Abigail sighed and moved back. "I'm sorry. You just have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."  
  
Ziva blushed darkly and looked away. "Yes?"  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he looked into his master's eyes, smiling faintly as he watched him. He thought You... then shook his head as he said "A horse?"  
  
Ducky smiled and hummed as he walked onto the elevator, thanking him.  
  
Tim -yes-  
  
Jessica blinked and made a small sound. She softly asked "R-really? They're just brown..."  
  
Abby pointed at the screen and mad e a soft sound, one of the men was the King's youngest cousin...

Jack nodded and kissed Mal's hand. "It shall be done. I'll find you the finest horse and it shall be yours. Is there anything else you want? Anything at all? No request is too big."  
  
Gibbs nodded and pressed the button. As soon as the doors closed, he stopped the elevator. He moved over to Ducky and kissed him. "You make me so happy, Duck. I hope you know that. I just don't want this to interfere with our work."  
  
Tony watched as McGee went back and went back with him, refusing to leave his side. He had to scrub up and wear scrubs, but he didn't care. He helped out whenever he could then followed McGee to the room they put him in.  
  
Abigail smiled and nodded. "They're a beautiful brown. Just beautiful."  
  
Ziva went over to the screen and gasped. "It must've been a motive of jealousy!!!!"  
Mal smiled and nodded as he blushed a bit and looked at their hands, swallowing and shaking his hand as he said "A bay horse. Um...can we go out for dinner when I am better?"  
  
Ducky smiled and hummed as he stood in the elevator and tilted his head to the side a little. He blushed as the other man kissed him, nodding as he smiled and said "It won't..."  
  
Tim made soft sounds as they injected the painkiller and numbing stuff, and then he was out again as they worked on him.  
  
Jessica nodded and blushed a little as she said "T-thank you..."  
  
Abby made a soft sound as she said "Could be" and moved closer to her.

Jack nodded and smiled at him. "Alright. Of course we can!" He was excited to hear Mal wanted to go out to dinner with him and it made his cheeks turn a light pink that only Mal would've noticed.  
  
Gibbs nodded and sighed. "I trust that, but I don't want the others to see me breaking one of my rules. If they see me doing it, they'll think it's ok and it will all turn to chaos. They don't have the control we do, Duck."  
  
Tony sighed and kept staying with him. He didn't know how McGee was doing, but he wanted him to get better. He promised himself he would tell McGee how he felt once he got better, no matter what.  
  
Abigail nodded and smiled at her. "Welcome. I don't think they'll need me for a while. Want to go somewhere?"  
  
Ziva nodded and looked at Abby. "Probably feels cheated out of the crown. I've heard of it all the time."  
Mal smiled and hummed a little as he looked at the other and nodded. He softly said "Thank you" as he nodded again.  
  
Ducky smiled and nodded at the other male, as he smiled and hummed a little. He nodded again, with a sigh, as he softly said "I understand, Jethro"  
  
Tim coughed and shuddered a little bit as he laid under the blankets on the hospital cot bed.  
  
Jessica nodded as she looked at the other woman. She hesitated a moment, then asked "Can the dogs come?"  
  
Abby nodded as she said "And, that makes more sense"

Jack smiled and shook his head. "Don't thank me. You're the one who saved my life. I'm the one who should be thanking you. You have my eternal gratitude."  
  
Gibbs nodded and turned the elevator back on. "Thank you, Duck. I'm glad you understand."  
  
Tony kept crying and held McGee's hand, almost too tightly. "Please wake up. I have to be able to tell you I love you."  
  
Abigail nodded and smiled at her. "Of course! Why wouldn't they be able to?"  
  
Ziva nodded and sighed. "I wonder who the other one is."  
N+Mal nodded as he looked at the other male and shook his head a little. He ducked his head and yawned, nodding again as he said "Sure, sure"  
  
Ducky smiled and nodded as he looked a this hands.  
  
Tim made a soft sound in his sleep, brow furrowing. He groaned softly as he shifted.  
  
Jessica shrugged as she again said "Thank you"  
  
Abby smiled and sighed as she shrugged and said "Keep working!"

 


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yt

Jack smiled and gently put his hand on Mal's cheek. "I meant it. I love you, Mal. Thank you for saving me."  
  
Gibbs smiled and went to go check on Abby. "I'll see you later, Duck."  
  
Tony kept crying and holding McGee's hand. "Come on, Tim. Wake up. Wake up. Be ok."  
  
Abigail nodded and got up. "Welcome. Anywhere you want to go?"  
  
Ziva nodded and smiled at her. "Maybe we should tell Gibbs?"  
Mal smiled and hummed as he looked at the male, he turned pink as he ducked his head.  
  
Ducky nodded at the other male as he went down to Autopsy.  
  
Tim made another soft sound as he shivered a little,  
  
Jessica hummed as she stood, she said "Um...what places are dog friendly?"  
  
Abby smiled as she said "Yeah!" and turned for the door

Jack smiled and hugged Mal. "You saved my life. I love you for that, Mal. May I ask you something?"  
  
Tony cried until he couldn't anymore and wiped his tears away. "Tim... I'm so sorry... I'll never tease you again. Please just wake up. Please. You'll never hear the word Probie come out of my mouth again, if you'll just wake up."  
  
Gibbs walked into the door and smiled at them. "What is it you needed to tell me?"  
  
Ziva gasped at Gibbs then looked at Abby. "Um, you tell him!"  
Mal smiled and hummed a bit as he nodded at the other male and smiled a little. He said "Yeah?"  
  
Tim made another soft sound as he moved round a little bit, groaning softly as he twitched and moved one of his hands...  
  
Ducky yawned as he waited for a body or something  
  
Abby softly said "The one guy was cousin to the King"

Jack sighed and took a deep breath. "Are you... Are you gay?"  
  
Tony gasped and smiled as Tim moved one of his hands. "Tim? Are you awake?"  
  
Gibbs nodded and looked at Ziva. "Get him in." He kissed Abby's cheek then turned and left. He went to Ducky and hugged him from behind. "I need you to do a profile on a guy coming in."  
  
Abigail sighed and thought for a minute. "Um... There's a dog friendly restaurant... You hungry?"  
  
Ziva nodded and called to get him brought in whenever he was found.  
Mal smiled as he looked at him, he blinked and ducked his head as he whispered something.  
  
Tim made a soft sort of sound as he began to come to.  
  
Ducky made a soft sort of sound as he felt the hug from behind, he nodded at the other man and smiled a bit as he said "Sure Jethro!" He chuckled a little as well.  
  
Jessica nodded as she said "That sounds wonderful" and smiled at the dogs  
  
Abby nodded and smiled as she gave a thumbs up.

Jack frowned and looked at him. "What? I can't hear you. What are you saying? Just tell me the truth."  
  
Tony smiled and looked at Tim. "Are you really awake? It can't be! Tim!"  
  
Gibbs smiled and nodded. "I had Ziva call him in. He should be here soon. Let's head upstairs." He got a call and answered it. He talked a little then hung up. "Yep. He's here."  
  
Abigail nodded and headed to the elevator. "Let's go."  
  
Ziva got a call he was being brought in then called Gibbs to let him know. She hung up then looked at Abby. "We need to find the identity of the other one."  
Mal said "I said, yes...:" and kept his head down  
  
Tim made another soft sound as he moved a bit more  
  
Ducky nodded as he smiled at his crush, yawning a little as he hummed and said "Well, let's go see this man then..." and straightening up a little.  
  
Jessica smiled nad hummed as she walked with the dogs at her side.  
  
Abby nodded as she asked "So, how do we do that?"

Jack nodded and gently lifted his head. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Mal. If you're gay, then be proud of that. I think it's amazing that a cute guy like you is gay."  
  
Tony smiled and looked at him. "Tim..."  
  
Gibbs nodded and headed upstairs. "Want to talk to him first or shall I?"  
  
Abigail went into the elevator and waited for them.  
  
Ziva sighed and looked at her. "I don't know. You're the magic Abby."  
Mal smiled and nodded as he blushed a little and looked at the other boy with soft gray eyes. (I think color changed) He nodded again and blushed.  
  
Tim made another soft sound, lids fluttering a bit.  
  
Ducky softly said "Can you?" as he followed Gibbs up the .  
  
Jessica and the dogs walked onto the elevator.  
  
Abby shook her head as she asked "Is there anything left on the table?"

Jack smiled and looked at him. "Well, that is considering the fact that I'm gay." He smirked and leaned a bit closer to him. "Didn't expect that. Did you?"  
  
Tony smiled and gently rubbed his head. "My friend... Wake up..."  
  
Gibbs nodded and smiled at him. "Sure!"  
  
Abigail closed the doors and leaned back. "You're even prettier in this light."  
  
Ziva sighed and handed her a piece of fabric. "Just this."  
Mal smiled and hummed a bit as he looked at him, then made a soft sound as he leaned back a bit and swallowed. He softly said "Y-you are...?"  
  
Tim shivered a bit as his eyes moved under his closed lids.  
  
Ducky nodded and smiled as he said "Alright!"  
  
Jessica blushed as she ducked her head and said "Thank you"  
  
Abby nodded as she took the fabric and began to analyze the thing.

Jack nodded and smiled at him. "Would I lie to you? Yes. I am gay. I hope that doesn't bother you. Although, since you're also gay, I have a feeling you like that fact that I am. Am I correct?"  
  
Tony sighed and looked at his friend. "Come on, Tim. Wake up."  
  
Gibbs went to the interview room and headed inside. "Hello. I'm Special Agent Gibbs. Do you know why you're here?"  
  
Abigail smiled and walked out of the elevator when the doors opened. "I'm assuming you don't have a car?"  
  
Ziva sighed and waited for the results.  
Mal blushed a bit as he made a soft sound and nodded at the other male, saying "Y-Yeah, I guess..."  
  
Tim began to rouse a bit.  
  
The man snorted as he said "Because< I have been accused of a crime..."  
  
Jessica shook her head s she looked down, "No..."  
  
Abby made a soft sound. "He's...a woman?!"

Jack smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good. I'm not taking another chance, Mal. I like you, a lot. What do you think about me? Do you like me?"  
  
Tony sighed and looked at McGee. "Come on, McGee. Wake up. Wake up."  
  
Gibbs chuckled and sat down. "Well, yes, but do you know the crime you're being accused off?"  
  
Abigail took her hand and led her to her car. "Here's mine. You wanna drive or ride?"  
  
Ziva gasped and hopped up. "What?!?!"  
Mal blushed a little bit as he glanced at the other male and said "I-I like you..."  
  
Tim made a soft sound as he twitched and stirred.  
  
The man snorted as he said "Attackinng another human"  
  
Jessica made a soft sound as she said "Ride..." and looked at the dogs.  
  
Abby said "I know right?"

Jack smirked and looked at Mal. "Really? Well, I should've figured that out from all the blushing. You're so cute when you blush." He moved over Mal and kissed him.  
  
Tony smiled and kept watching him. "That's it. Wake up. Come on, Tim."  
  
Gibbs sighed and nodded. "Do you believe you should be the king and not your cousin?"  
  
Abigail opened the doors for her and the dogs then got into the driver's seat.  
  
Ziva shook her head and frowned. "That's crazy!"  
Mal glanced up at the other boy, shaking his head a little as he yawned a bit and nodded. He blushed more, leaning back then making a soft sound.  
  
Tim shivered a bit as he blinked his eyes open, everything blurry.  
  
The man snorted as he dropped the act. "Of course I should be King!"  
  
Jessica smiled as she got in, Sam and Jethro hopping in.  
  
Abby sighed as she said "She seems to have a thing for the King's cousin...:"

Jack smiled and looked at Mal. "Well, now that we know we like each other... Do you want to be my boyfriend, Mal?"  
  
Tony smiled as he saw Tim's eyes and hugged him. "You're awake!"  
  
Gibbs nodded and sighed. "I see. Is that why you attacked the prince? To get revenge?"  
  
Abigail smiled and started driving once everyone was inside.  
  
Ziva nodded and sighed. "I see... We better find her as well. Name please."  
Mal blushed a little as he looked at the other male, about to nod when a thought struck him. "What about the King and Queen?"  
  
Tim shivered as he said "T-Tony?"  
  
The man snorted as he growled "Of course it is!"  
  
Jessica smiled and hummed a little.  
  
Abby made a soft sort of sound, saying "Leila"

Jack sighed and gently took Mal's hand in his. "Don't worry about them. They want me to be a prince? Well, I've found my princess. So, Mal, will you be my princess?"  
  
Tony pulled back and blushed, but didn't realize it. "I was really worried about you, Tim. How are you feeling?"  
  
Gibbs smirked and looked at the man. "So you admit to attacking the prince to get revenge?"  
  
Abigail arrived at the restaurant and got out, opening the doors for them. "Here it is."  
  
Ziva nodded and called for her to be brought in when found. "Alright."  
Mal made a s oft sound as he looked at the other male and nodded softly at him. He said "you ARE a Prince, Jack, they want you to be King..." He blushed as he nodded.  
  
Tim made a soft sound as he panicked a bit, saying "I-I can't see!"  
  
The man growled as he said "Yes, I do, got a problem with that?"  
  
Jessica smiled as she got out, with the dogs.  
  
Abby nodded and sighed as she hummed a bit.

Jack chuckled and nodded. "I guess you're right. In that case, you're my queen. How are you feeling, my queen?"  
  
Tony gasped and looked at him. "What?!?! What do you mean you can't see?!?! You can't see anything?!?!" He started freaking out and called in the doctor.  
  
Gibbs shook his head and got up. "No, but I think the king will. I'll be back." He smirked and left the room.  
  
Abigail smiled and lead her to the restaurant. " It's seat yourself, so pick a table."  
  
Ziva sighed and hung up the phone. "What should we do now?"  
Mal made a soft sound as he looked at the other and nodded, then sighed "Won't they want a woman for your Queen?"  
  
Tim made a soft sound of sorts as he looked at the other make and swallowed, he softly said "It's just, it's blurry..."  
  
The man snorted as he glared at the retreating back.  
  
Jessica smiled and hummed as she walked with the dogs, pointing at one.  
  
Abby said "Go tell Gibbs?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Yes, but I don't care what they want. I have you now. You're mine and I'm not letting you go."  
  
Tony nodded and looked at him. "You had a stroke. They said your vision might be blurry for a little while, but it should get better soon. Tim, you need to take better care of yourself. You could've died!"  
  
Gibbs walked over to Ducky and sighed. "Need to question him or do you have everything you need?"  
  
Abigail walked over to the table she picked out and pulled out a chair for her.  
  
Ziva nodded and sighed. "Alright. I better go tell him, unless you want to call him?"  
Mal smiled as he lookked at the other male and nodded as she said "Alright"  
  
Tim glanced at him and made as oft sound as she said "Boy, look a t you, being all caring about me..."  
  
Ducky nodded as he said "I think Ive got everything I need"  
  
Jessica smiled as she sat in the chair  
  
Abby nodded as she said "Lets just call him"

Jack smiled and looked at him. "When you were saying the things you wanted, did you really mean you wanted a horse? I have a feeling you actually wanted something else."  
  
Tony blushed and nodded. "I've always cared about you, Tim. I'm just not the best at showing it. I show affection by teasing."  
  
Gibbs nodded and got a call from Ziva. "I see... Hm... Thank you." He hung up the phone and looked at Ducky. "The second person is a female, Duck."  
  
Abigail smiled and sat next to her. "They have a people menu and a dog menu."  
  
Ziva nodded and called him, hanging up when they were done talking. "Alright. He knows."  
Mal shook his head as he said "No, I really DO want a horse of my own..."  
  
Tim made a soft sort of sound as he nodded at the other male and said "Okay" as he blushed a bit.  
  
Ducky hummed as he looked at the other male and sighed softly as he said "They told me he was a man..."  
  
Jessica made a soft sort of sound as she allowed it, she nodded at her,  
  
Abby nodded as she said "Now, onto the hard part..."

Jack nodded and smiled at him. "Alright. Well, you're getting one. Is there anything else you wanted?"  
  
Tony sighed and looked at him. "McGee, do you have a crush on anyone, guy or girl? I'm just curious. You don't even have to tell me his/her name."  
  
Gibbs looked at him and nodded. "They also said he was wearing peasant clothes. I could barely tell whether the prince's servant was a boy or a girl because of the clothes he wore."  
  
Abigail looked through then called a waiter over. "I would like the grilled chicken."  
  
Ziva nodded and tilted her head. "That part is?"  
Mal smiled and nodded as he looked at him and asked "Can we go see some children?"  
  
Tim glanced at him and made a soft sound as he blushed. He nodded his head in silence as he swallowed.  
  
Ducky nodded back and watched the other male as he nodded and said "Well, I kind of guessed he was a guy from the hair."  
  
Jessica looked at the menu then asked for Chicken Fingers and fries, she asked for (some meaty stuff) for the dogs.  
  
Abby nodded and looked at her. She said "Finding out just how far they would have actually gone..."


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v

> Jack nodded and smiled at him. "Of course we can. May I ask why you want to?"
> 
> Tony seemed to be jealous and lightly growled, not realizing McGee could hear it and tell he seemed jealous. "I see... Is it a boy or a girl? Just curious."
> 
> Gibbs nodded and sighed. "Yes. What I'm saying is, it might have been hard for them to tell the difference between a girl and a guy using hair while the scene was going on."
> 
> Abigail smiled and watched as the waiter put in their orders. "So, I guess this is our first date. Kidding!"
> 
> Ziva sighed and nodded. "I see. How do we do that? I'm ready to help!"

  
Mal smiled and hummed a little as he looked at the other male and said "I may want one in the future."  
  
Tim sighed as he said "A boy..." and leaned slightly away from the other male as he blushed a bit. He said "There's also a girl I like" -from my OCs-  
  
Ducky made a soft sort of sound as he glanced at the other male and nodded. He yawned a bit and sighed as he shook his head and looked up at Gibbs.  
  
Jessica blushed a bit and made a low sound of sorts. She snorted and shook her head as she looked the dogs.  
  
Abby sighed and looked at her. She said "We need to go up there and see if they need help"

> Jack nodded and kissed his cheek. "I may want a kid in the future too, love. I bet you're amazing with kids."
> 
> Tony nodded and leaned a bit closer to him. "I see... Tell me about this boy... Do I know him? Is he one of your gamer friends?"
> 
> Gibbs looked at Ducky and sighed. "You seem tired, Duck. Maybe you should go home and get some rest?"
> 
> Abigail chuckled and smiled lightly. "Your laugh is so cute! I love it!"
> 
> Ziva nodded and started walking out. "Alright. Let's go then. If I know Gibbs, he'll be waiting for us."

  
Mal smiled a bit a he looked at the other male and nodded, blushing a bit as he smiled and nodded again.  
  
Tim snorted as he said "You said you weren't going to ask!"  
  
Ducky smiled a bit as he shook his head and said "I am fine, Jethro...:"  
  
Jessica blinked and blushed as she nodded at the other woman.  
  
Abby nodded as she followed the other out. She said "Alright"

Jack smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling, love? Any better?" Tony sighed and looked at McGee. "Tim... Come on. Just tell me. Please, Tim. Please!" Gibbs nodded and smiled at him. "Alright. If you need to go home and get rest, just tell me." Abigail smiled as they got food and started eating. "Mmmmm. It's so good!" Ziva smiled and went out to go see Gibbs. "Need any help, boss?" Mal sighed softly in contentment as he nuzzled the other male and nodded softly at him. Tim made a soft sound as he said "I cant!" Ducky smiled as he looked at him and nodded as he said "I will" Jessica smiled as she looked at the dogs and started eating, nodding Abby smiled and hummed as she said "Yeha, what she asked"

Jack smiled and gently held Mal close to him. "Good. I'm glad you're feeling better. I've been so worried." Tony sighed and leaned a bit closer to him. "Come on, Tim. Just tell me. I won't tell anyone. You know plenty of my secrets. All I'm asking is for you to tell me one of yours." Gibbs smiled at Ducky then turned to the girls. "Good. Um... Ziva, you can help out Duck with profiling. Abby, find out where Tony and McGee are!" Abigail smiled and kept eating. "Isn't this place amazing? Perfect for a first date!" Ziva nodded and looked at Ducky. "Need any help with anything, Ducky?" Mal smiled a bit as he looked at him and nodded, nuzzling into him as he hummed softly a little bit. Tim shook his head as he softly said "N-no....You can't know...:" as he blushed a little and looked down, shaking his head again. He sighed softly. Ducky nodded at the two girls as he watched them, then smiled as he looked at Ziva. "The woman they are bringing in" Jessica smiled as she said "Yeah..." then choked a bit. Abby nodded as she dialed Tonys number.

Jack kissed his cheek and smiled. "I love you so much. I can't believe you're finally mine."

Tony frowned and leaned back. "Oh... I thought you trusted me, Tim. I guess I was wrong."

Ziva nodded and smiled at him. "Alright. Need me to do anything right now?" Abigail nodded and looked at her. "It's too bad I don't have anyone to bring here on a first date."

Mal sighed in content as he looked at the other male and nodded softly with a smile.

Tim made a soft sound as he started to say "T-" then said "You're phone is ringing..."

Ducky smiled as she said "Can you check fi they're here?" Abby sighed as she waited.

Jessica hummed a little as she shook her head and said "W-what about..."

 

Jack smiled and brought Mal a little closer to him. "How long have you liked me?" \

Tony sighed and answered his phone. "So it is. Hello? Who it is? What do you need?"

Ziva nodded and went to go check if the woman was there yet.

Abigail tilted her head and looked at Jessica. "Hm?"

Mal made a soft sound as he said "Since I started working for you..."

Tim shook his head as he sat back and coughed a little.

Abby sighed as he answered. "It's Abby! Where the hey are you guys?!"

Ducky nodded as he stood by and waited.

Jessica blushed a bit as she said "Me..."

 

Jack nodded and smiled at Mal. "Really? I've liked you since then too!"  
  
Tony sighed and looked at McGee. "I forgot to call you! McGee had a stroke! We're at the hospital right now. He's doing a lot better. I'll text you the address." He hung up the phone and texted her the address. "Tim... What were you going to say before my phone rang? I want to hear it."  
  
Ziva sighed and headed back upstairs. "They're not here yet, Ducky."  
  
Abigail blushed darkly and looked at her. "You? We're just friends. It's not like we're dating or anything."

Mal smiled a little as he looked at the other male and nodded at him.  
  
Tim made a soft sound as he listened in a nd thought he heard Abby say "Hey, what?! Well, Gibbs is going to be annoyed. Ill go tell him!" and then she hung up. He sighed as he shook his head and said "You can't know, you can't!" and coughed a bit as he started shaking npw  
  
Ducky nodded a she too sighed and shook hois head.  
  
Jessica made a soft sound as she fell silent and stared down at her hands....

Jack smiled and sat up. "I need to set up the restaurant arrangements. Excuse me for one moment?"  
  
Tony frowned and gently kissed his forehead. "It's ok, Tim. You don't want me to know. I understand. Just please calm down. You're getting yourself all worked up over nothing. I'm never going to find out who you like. I'll never know. You don't have to worry. Just calm down."  
  
Gibbs sighed and looked at Abby. "Well, where are they? What's going on, Abby?"  
  
Ziva heard something and looked at him. "I think someone arrived. I'll go check!" She smiled and headed downstairs.  
  
Abigail sighed and looked at her. "I mean, if you want to be dating then... That's different."

Mal nodded and smiled as he said "Alright" and watched him go.  
  
Tim shook his head and his whole face went red as he ducked his head, that alone should have told the older Agent exactly what he wanted to know...Coughing, he said "You...you can't...can't know...becauseitsyou!"  
  
Abby sighed as she said "Tim got injured, they are in the hospital..."  
  
Ducky nodded as he said "Alright. I shall be waiting here for you"  
  
Jessica made a soft sound as she said "M-maybe I do..."

Jack headed outside and set up the reservations. He went back to Mal and laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around Mal and kissed his cheek. "All set up, love."  
  
Tony smirked and looked at McGee. He just stared at McGee for a minute then hugged him. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Tim. I've had a crush on you for a long time. I've just been afraid to tell you."  
  
Gibbs gasped and shook his head. "They didn't call? I better go check on them! Duck, I leave you in charge! I will be back!" He sighed and headed out.  
  
Ziva went downstairs and brought the woman up. "Alright. Here she is."  
  
Abigail kissed her cheek and smiled. "Good, because I do too."

Mal smiled and hummed as he looked at the other male and nodded at him.  
  
Tim snorted a bit as he coughed again and shivered a little bit then shook his head as he nodded.  
  
Ducky nodded and sighed as he looked after the other man as Gibbs darted off. He nodded at Zivs.  
  
Abby sighed as she went back to her lab.  
  
Jessica blushed a little as she nodded at the other woman and swallowed a bit.

Jack smiled and kissed him. "I love you so much. You should be released soon."  
  
Tony pulled back and looked into Tim's eyes. "I really like you, Tim. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before and I'm sorry for teasing you so much. It's just how I show I care."  
  
Gibbs sighed and kept driving to the hospital.  
  
Ziva smiled and brought her into the questioning room. "Alright, Ducky. Come in."  
  
Abigail smiled and finished eating. "Want any dessert?"

Mal smiled and hummed as he looked at the other male and nodded at him.  
  
Tim made a soft sort of sound as he wondered how the heck the other agent had heard what he said. Shaking his head and shrugging, he said "Okay"  
  
Abby sighed as she sat at her desk.  
  
Ducky nodded as he said "Alright" and walked in to the room.  
  
Jessica asked "What do they have?"

> Jack smiled and nuzzled up to his friend. "I love you so much. You make me so happy."
> 
> Tony sighed and looked at him. "Tim, what do we do about rule 12? We can't date... If Gibbs finds out, I..."
> 
> Ziva smiled and sat down. "Do you want to start the questioning, Ducky?"
> 
> Abigail sighed and thought for a minute. "You would ask me that. Ice cream, chocolate cake, and cheesecake."

  
Mal smiled and blushed a little as he nodded at the other male and said "And you make me happy"  
  
Tim made a soft sound as he shook his head and blushed. "M-maybe he does not need to find out..."  
  
Ducky nodded as he said "What is your name?"  
  
CHEESECAKE!!!!!!!!) Jessica nodded as she listened then softly said "Cheesecake..."

> Jack smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good. You realize everything I did this morning was on purpose, right?"
> 
> Gibbs got to the hospital and walked in. "Maybe who does not need to find out what exactly?"
> 
> Tony gasped and immediately jumped back. "Gibbs... Um... We were talking about me taking care of Tim while he has to rest, but we were afraid you would insist on doing it and you don't need all that trouble!"
> 
> She looked at him and sighed. "My name is Rivera. What do you want?"
> 
> Abigail nodded and smiled at her. "The pieces are pretty big here. Maybe we can split one?"

  
Mal smiled and blushed a little bit as he nodded at the other male and hummed softly.  
  
Tim yelped softly as he heard the Boss, and started coughing again as he trembled and tried to stop the coughing as he shook his head and shivered a little as he coughed...  
  
Ducky softly asked "You like the King's cousin, true?"  
  
Abby smiled and hummed as she turned her music way up and danced to it  
  
Jessica nodded as she looked at her, then jumped slightly as Jethro started to growl suddenly..

> Jack nodded and smiled at him. "Good. I could never do something like I did on accident. Forgetting my clothes? Accidentally rubbing up to you? I'm sorry for doing that stuff. I was a bit cruel, teasing you like that."
> 
> Gibbs sighed and looked at him. "Well, that makes sense. Tony, you can take care of him. I just came to check on you then I have to head back. How are you feeling, Tim?"
> 
> Tony smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as Gibbs spoke, thinking Gibbs bought his story.
> 
> Rivera sighed and looked at him. "He's a good friend. What's it to you?"
> 
> Abigail gasped and jumped back a little. "What's wrong with him? Is he upset?"

  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he looked at the other male,, and nodded at him and blushed a little as he said softly "I kind of liked it..."  
  
Tim sighed softly as he shivered a bit and coughed as he said "F-fine, Boss, fine now, thanks to Tony's quick thinking..."  
  
Abby sighed and smiled as she danced.  
  
Ducky said "I hear the two of you attacked a Prince and his Servant..."  
  
Jessica sighed as she softly said "Give me a minute..." and crouched beside the dog as he kept growling. "What is it, boy? Shh...Wait...what?! Tim is in the hospital?!"

> Jack smiled and blushed. "Really? You liked it? You're not lying? Please don't be lying, but tell me if you are."
> 
> Gibbs nodded and smiled at them. "I'm glad you're ok. I'll leave you in Tony's hands. Get better soon." He turned around and left, not before smacking Tony on the back of the head.
> 
> Tony winced and looked at Tim. "Ugh... That was close, but what do you say Tim? Want to be my secret boyfriend?"
> 
> Rivera smirked and chuckled. "Maybe we did. What's it to you?"
> 
> Abigail gasped and looked at Jethro. "Tim's in the hospital?!?! No way!!! Is he ok?"

  
Mal blushed a little as he nodded at the other male and lowered his eyes a little bit. He said "I-I did like it"  
  
Tim nodded as he looked at his Boss and let out a breathy sound of relief, he shook his head as he looked at Tony and blushed as he nodded at the other Agent.  
  
Ducky snorted as he said "They are in the hospital...So, you attacked the two of them?"  
  
Abby smiled nd danced.  
  
Jessica made a soft sound as she looked into the dog's eyes again. "Oh, he is fine, it came to Jethro a little late"

> Jack smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good. I really liked it too, so I'm glad you did."
> 
> Tony smiled and gently hugged McGee. "Good. I'll take you out on our first date when you're better. Oh, and take better care of yourself, Tim. I would hate for anything to happen to you."
> 
> Rivera smirked and leaned back. "I would do anything for that man. He deserves to be King."
> 
> Abigail sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'm just glad he's doing ok. Wasn't he with Tony? I hope Tony didn't do anything."

  
Mal smiled and blushed as he looked at the other male and nodded at him.,  
  
Tim made a soft sort of sound as he looked up at Tony and turned faintly red in the cheeks as he coughed a bit.  
  
Ducky shook his head "Ziva, would you like to finish questioning her?"  
  
Jessica nodded then said "Of course he didn't!"

> Jack smiled and nuzzled up against him. "I'll work on getting you discharged, love."
> 
> Tony looked at McGee and smiled. "Awwww. You look so cute! I love it when you blush."
> 
> Ziva nodded and looked at her. "Yes. Did you play a part abd attack the prince?"
> 
> Rivera sighed and nodded. "Yes. Of course I did."
> 
> Abigail sighed and nodded. "I didn't mean like that. Tony can be pretty careless."

  
Mal blushed a little as he nodded at the other male and smiled a little bit.  
  
Tim blushed as he averted his gaze to his hands.  
  
Ducky snorted as he watched the two of them.  
  
Abby kept dancing.  
  
Jessica sighed as she said "I know he is..." and ruffled the dogs' ears.

> Jack got up and went to go get Mal discharged, so they could go out for dinner.
> 
> Tony smiled and gently lifted McGee's head. "Don't hide your face. It's so adorable."
> 
> Ziva sighed and looked at Ducky. "I'm done with her. I'm going to help Abby."
> 
> Abigail sighed and nodded. "I was worried Tony accidentally did something."

  
Mal yawned as he waited/  
  
Tim made a soft sound as he rolled his eyes a little and shook his head  
  
Ducky glanced at her and nodded, then sighed as he got up  
  
Abby smiled and danced  
  
Jessica nodded and sighed as the cake arrived

> Jack got him discharged then came back in. "Alright. You can leave now!"
> 
> Tony smiled and sat next to him. "Are you hungry? I'll get us food."
> 
> Ziva sighed and headed to Abby. "Hey! Got anything to do?"
> 
> Gibbs headed to the office and got onto the elevator, heading upstairs.
> 
> Abigail smiled and grabbed a clean fork. She took a piece of the cake and ate it. "Mmmmm. It's good!"

  
Mal smiled and nodded as he slowly sat up.  
  
Tim nodded as he softly said "Yeah, a little bit..."  
  
Abby made a soft sound as she shook her head with a soft sigh.  
  
Ducky sighed as he closed the door and walked.  
  
Jessica scratched the dogs behind the ears, then set to work at her piece of cheesecake.

> Jack smiled and got everything together. "Alright. Ready to get going?"
> 
> Tony nodded and got up. "I'll get us food. I'll let you pick what type of food. It's your choice."
> 
> Ziva sighed and shook her head. "We just need to arrest them without starting a scandal."
> 
> Gibbs noticed Ducky and walked over to him. "Hey, Duck. Get a confession?"
> 
> Abigail smiled and kept eating. "This is so good!!!!!"

  
Mal smiled and nodded as he said "Yup, I am ready to get out of here."  
  
Tim nodded as he said "Meatloaf?" and shrugged as he tilted his head to the side.  
  
Abby smiled and hummed as she sighed and nodded.  
  
Ducky smiled at Gibbs as he nodded and said "Basically."  
  
Jessica nodded as she continued to eat.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ddgd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dgfgf

> Jack nodded and helped his boyfriend up. "Alright, love. Let's go then."
> 
> Tony chuckled and nodded. "Alright. I'll get meatloaf, my love. I'll be back soon." He smiled and went to get meatloaf.
> 
> Ziva sighed and sat down. "So, what do you think is up between Gibbs and Ducky?"
> 
> Gibbs nodded and smiled at his secret boyfriend. "I knew you could do it."
> 
> Abigail finished eating and got the bill. "I'll pay, dear."

  
Mal smiled as the other boy helped him up, nodding at the other boy as he yawned a little bit.  
  
Tim nodded back as he blushed a little bit and looked down at his fingers.  
  
Abby shook her head as she looked at the other woman. "Maybe theyre secret boyfriends..." she joked  
  
Ducky smiled and blushed a little as he nodded and said "Yup"  
  
Jessica blushed as she nodded and pet the dogs heads/

> Jack took Mal's hand and lead him outside. He chuckled as he saw many people and kept walking over to the carriage. "Some of your old friends came to check on you."
> 
> Tony, after searching for a little while, found a place that had meatloaf and brought it back to Tim. "Sorry for being gone so long. It took me a little while to find a place that still sold meatloaf."
> 
> Ziva chuckled and nodded. "Maybe... Although, that would make sense. Think about it. Gibbs is only affectionate to Ducky, besides the small kisses on your cheeks he gives you. Ducky can do things to Gibbs and talk to him in ways even you can't. Gibbs can never stay mad at Ducky."
> 
> Gibbs smiled and started to head to the elevator. "Let's go to your lab."
> 
> Abigail paid for the dinner and got up. She held out a hand to help her up and smiled at her.

  
Mal smiled and blushed a bit as he was led by the hand by the other. He yawned softly as he asked "Why is there carriages here in DC, anyway?"  
  
Tim smiled as he yawned a little and laid back in the hospital bed. Shaking his head as he nodded at Tony, he softly said "It is oaky" as he looked up.  
  
Abby smiled as she looked at the other woman. She nodded as she said "Even though it is breaking one of the rules HE made..." Then again...Shaking her head, she remembered the Agent Kate and swallowed as she said "He was that way with Katie too..."  
  
Ducky smiled as he nodded. "Some alone time?"  
  
Jessica blushed a little as she took the hand. She stood up and got the dogs to her side.

> Jack sighed and looked at him. "Mother and father insisted on it. I decided to make them happy before I give them the news about us."
> 
> Tony smiled and put the meatloaf on the tray. He took out two plates and set them on the tray as well. "How much do you want, love?"
> 
> Ziva sighed and nodded. "Yes, but he has broken a rule of his before when it became necessary to. Oh... Well, maybe I'm wrong, but I've seen the way they look at each other. It's the same way I look at you... Oh... Oops..."
> 
> Gibbs nodded and stepped into the elevator. "Yes. I think it's exactly what we need."
> 
> Abigail helped Jessica up then lead her outside. "Let's head over to your house, so I can get everything set up."

  
Mal sighed softly as he nodded and shook his head. "So...who all came to see me, anyway?"  
  
Tim smiled as he nodded at the other and said "Two slices, for now..." He blushed at being called love.  
  
Abby nodded and sighed as she wondered if Kate was happy up there....Shaking such thoughts from her head, she blushed and blinked as she asked "You...do?"  
  
Ducky smiled and nodded as he said "Yes, it is..."  
  
Jessica smiled and hummed as the dogs followed. She nodded at the other as she said "Alright."

> Jack smiled and motioned to a group of people. "Them. They came to see you. I think your old friend is one of them. You can say hi, if you want."
> 
> Tony cut two slices for Tim and put it on his plate. "Do you want ketchup on those?"
> 
> Ziva blushed darkly and looked away. "I... I was just...um... I didn't know what I was saying."
> 
> Gibbs closed the doors once Ducky was inside and wrapped his arms around his secret boyfriend. "I have the suspects in holding and ready to be charged. The case is over, which means this isn't interfering with work."
> 
> Abigail walked to the car and opened the doors for her and the dogs.

  
Mal nodded, a little nervous, as he glanced at the rather large group of people. He smiled as he saw Marta in there, with her husband....  
  
Tim smiled as he nodded and said "Sure. Thank you, by the way..."  
  
Abby made a soft sound as she said "I...I like you too..."  
  
Ducky smiled as he walked inside the elevator and looked at Gibbs. He blushed a bit as he nodded at the other man and nuzzled into him a bit. As the doors opened to the hallway outside autopsy, they did not see Jimmy....  
  
Jessica smiled as she got in the front this time, dogs again in the back.

> Jack smiled and looked at the group. "I know my words may sound insincere, but I thank you all for coming. I'm glad to see so many people care about my Mal."
> 
> Tony smiled and put ketchup on his meatloaf. "There you go. You don't have to thank me. I would do anything for you."
> 
> Ziva smiled and looked at Abby. "Really? You mean it? I've liked you for so long, but I've been afraid to tell you."
> 
> Gibbs took Ducky's hand and led him into the lab. He locked the door and kissed his love. "I love you so much, Ducky."
> 
> Abigail smiled and started driving to her house. "I wonder if Tony did this on purpose."

  
Mal smiled a little as he looked at the group and waved his fingers a little. He shook his head at the sheer number of people whom actually cared...  
  
Tim smiled and nodded at the other agent. He blushed a little bit as he took a bite.  
  
Abby smiled and blushed as she nodded. She looked at her feet as she asked "Why?"  
  
Ducky smiled as he followed the leader into the autopsy. He blushed as he kissed him back, still not seeing Jimmy there....  
  
Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "For us, or for himself?" she asked.

> Jack smiled at the group and wrapped his arms around Mal. "We need to get going soon, in order to make it back in time."
> 
> Tony smiled and went back to eating. "I guess we can't have our guy's night tonight, but it doesn't matter. The whole purpose of it was for me to work up the courage to tell you I like you."
> 
> Ziva sighed and looked at her. "I was afraid you didn't like me. I didn't want to ruin our friendship because of a silly crush."
> 
> Gibbs wrapped his arms around Ducky and kept kissing him. He finally pulled back after a few minutes and smiled at him. "I love you, my sweet Duck."
> 
> Abigail chuckled and looked at her. "Both of us. He did say he was going to hook me up."

  
Mal smiled as he glanced behind himself at Jack. Shaking his head a little, he said "Alright" as he yawned and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
Tim smiled a tiny flicker of a smile as he began to dig into his own two slices of the meat loaf. Shaking his head, he blushed as he said "Mmm hmm."  
  
Abby glanced up as she shook her head "Why would I not like you?" She thought back to all those random times....  
  
Ducky blushed and made a few small sounds as he was kissed. He panted a bit as he kissed back then nodded at him. "And I you, Jethro..." He then heard the sound and said "Jimmy!"  
  
The redhead shook her head as she glanced back at the dogs. "Of course he did." she sighed softly.

 

 


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sfdf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fd

> Jack picked him up bridal style and gently loaded him into the carriage. "Alright. Let's go, driver."
> 
> Tony smiled and went back to eating. "You're a hard man to read, Tim, especially when you act like you don't have a crush on me. I wasn't any the wiser. When you started talking about some guy, I thought it was one of your videogame friends. I must admit, I got quite jealous."
> 
> Ziva sighed and looked down. "I mean, we're good friends, but I know you always didn't like the fact that I replaced Kate. I mean, you hated me in the beginning."
> 
> Gibbs gasped and pulled away from Ducky. "P-Palmer? How d-did I not see you?" He cleared his throat and looked at Jimmy. "You are not to tell anyone of these. If I find out you told someone, you will endure a fate worse than the head slaps I give Tony. Understand?!?!"
> 
> Abigail nodded and soon arrived at her house. "Yea. I had no idea what he meant then, but I do now."

  
Mal blushed and made a soft sort of sound as he looked round the all so familiar carriage, humming a little.  
  
Tim smiled as he hummed and continued to eat his two slices of meat loaf. He shrugged as he said "How do you figure?" then focused on the food again. He smiled as he snorted and said "You, jealous? What about when I mentioned the girl?"  
  
Abby glanced round the room at all of her things, then back to the once Mossad officer as she nodded. A look of pain crossed her face as Kate was mentioned...She sighed as she hugged Ziva, not wanting her to see the pain, but chances were she already had.  
  
Ducky made a soft sort of sound as he glanced back at his assistant and sighed softly as he shook his head. He sighed again as he heard the mild threat in the voice of his secret boyfriend, again shaking his head as he glanced down. Looking back up, he saw the fear on Jimmy's face as the guy nodded rapidly.  
  
Jessica hummed as she then sat quiet the rest of the way. She nodded as she said "I guess, I do too"

> Jack smiled and held Mal close. "They found the men and are arresting them right now. You're safe, my love."
> 
> Tony sighed and looked at him. "Most people have tells, things that let me know they're lying. You don't have a tell, not that I've seen. Yes, Tim. I get jealous, like crazy. I guess I'm just a bit overprotective, but I get jealous of any girl or guy you act like you like. It didn't make me as jealous as the guy, but it did make me jealous. I'm telling you this because I trust you not to tell anyone."
> 
> Ziva hugged her back and sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought her up. I know how much it must hurt."
> 
> Gibbs smiled and walked over to Jimmy. "You're a good man, Palmer. I trust you. Don't ruin that. Oh, and you don't have to be afraid of me. You're not Tony." He walked back over to Ducky and kissed his cheek. "I love you. I'm sorry for scaring the boy. I know how fond of him you are."
> 
> Abigail smiled and opened the door for her. "Here we are. After you."

  
Mal smiled and hummed as he looked at the other and nodded softly. He hummed again as he said "That is good."  
  
Tim sighed a bit as he remained his focus on the meat loaf before him. He nodded at the senior agent and made a soft sort of sound as he tilted his head to the side at the almost odd word the way Tony said it. Nodding again, he hummed softly as he said "I will keep the secret" and yawned a little.  
  
Abby sighed as she nodded at the other woman, She made a soft sound as she buried her face in her neck, remembering...  
  
Ducky watched as Jimmy backed away from the much older man by a bit. Shaking his head, he gave Palmer a gentle look and shook his head at Gibbs. Humming, he looked up at the taller man and nodded. "I am very fond of him. And his little lady he has acquired, Brinna"  
  
Jessica smiled and hummed as she stepped out. She called the dogs to her side, took out the key, opened the door, and stepped inside.

> Jack nodded and smiled at his boyfriend. "Yes. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again. Ever."
> 
> Tony smiled and hugged Tim. "Thank you. You're the best boyfriend ever and I mean it."
> 
> Ziva held her close and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."
> 
> Gibbs smiled at his boyfriend and looked at Palmer. "As am I, Duck. As am I. So, Palmer, how are things going with her?"
> 
> Abigail smiled and followed her inside. "Wow... Tony does have a nice place."

  
Mal smiled and hummed as he looked at his boyfriend. He seemed to purr a little as well.  
  
Tim blushed a little as he hummed. He nodded his head against Tony's shoulder.  
  
Abby made a soft sort of sound. She shivered as Kate smiled as she took the hat off and handed it back to the Forensic scientist. Smiling, Abby said "Your half of the profit." and handed it over...  
  
Ducky smiled and nodded as he looked at his boyfriend. He watched Palmer watching them, then smiled as he said "We are looking for a surrogate to carry our child" and hummed.  
  
Jessica nodded as she said "I know." She smiled as she took the dog box and fed the dogs the remainder of their meal.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD

> Jack smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "I love you so much. I really do."
> 
> Tony smiled and slowly pulled back. "You make me so happy, Tim. I'm sorry for messing with you. I know it felt like I was picking on you."
> 
> Ziva sighed and gently rubbed her back. "It's ok, Abby. It's ok. I'm here for you."
> 
> Gibbs smiled and wrapped an arm around Ducky's waist. "That's cool. If you need help finding anyone, I can ask around for you."
> 
> Abigail smiled and sat down on the couch. "So, what do you want to do first?"

  
Mal smiled and hummed as he was kissed. he purred again as he nodded at the other male.  
  
Tim smiled as he blushed a little and glanced at the other agent. He nodded at him as he said "Yeah..." then said "Tony...?"  
  
Abby made another soft sound as she nuzzled into her. Abby gasped then broke into a wide smile as she saw the image of her as a bat. "Oh Kate, I love it! You've captured my so perfectly. It's beautiful!" Kate blinked and tried to speak, then shut her mouth and smirked at Tony...  
  
Ducky smiled and hummed as he looked back at his boyfriend. He nodded as he looked at Palmer, and Palmer said "That would be awesome! I mean, thanks Gibbs..."  
  
Jessica hummed as she smiled at the dogs. She looked at Abigail. "Ever given a dog a bath?"

> Jack smiled and held him close. "You mean so much to me. I'm going to make you a prince."
> 
> Tony nodded then looked at him. "Hm? What is it, Tim? What do you want to ask?"
> 
> Ziva sighed and held her close. "It's ok, Abby. I'm here. I'm here for you. Don't worry."
> 
> Gibbs smiled and gently pulled Ducky close to him. "It's ok. You don't have to call me Gibbs or be formal around me. You know the truth about me now. Don't worry about being so formal."
> 
> Abigail chuckled and nodded. "Yep. I have once, but it was a while ago. Why?"

  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he glanced up at the other male. He nodded as he said "Alright."  
  
Tim made a soft sort of sound as he looked at him. "Did you, like Kate? As in, like-like her?"  
  
Abby made another soft sound as she snuggled closer. Abby sat at her computer table, face in her hands as she stared at the drawing...She blinked as she saw a blonde Kate, whom asked where HER Abby was. Smiling faintly, she put the pigtails back in and began to laugh as the dream-Kate spoke..."Oh Kate"  
  
Ducky made a soft sort of sound as he looked up at the other. He watched as Jimmy blinked, then shook his head as Jimmy spoke. "You mean, I can call you Jethro now?"  
  
Jessica shook her head as she watched the two dogs finish. She softly said "Sam and Jethro need a bath."

> Jack smiled and nodded. "Yep. You'll be my prince soon, Mal, just as I am yours."
> 
> Tony chuckled and shook his head. "No. I loved her as a sister, Tim. Besides, she wasn't my type. You're the first person I've like-liked, guy or girl, for who you are inside."
> 
> Ziva held her close and kissed her cheek. "It's Ziva. I'm here for you."
> 
> Gibbs sighed and shook his head. "No. Only Duck can call me Jethro, but you may call me anything other than that. No more Gibbs from you."
> 
> Abigail sighed and nodded. "Alright. Let's get them a bath then." She smiled and hopped up.

  
Mal smiled as he looked at the other and nodded at him. He hummed a little as he purred.  
  
Tim sighed softly as he shook his head, he knew that Tony was not telling him the truth, not the whole truth...And he had seen how she looked at him too. Sighing, he remembered, mumbling "Do you miss her?"  
  
Abby yelped "KATE!" suddenly, then blinked and rapidly shook her head. "O-Oh, Ziva..." she said.  
  
Ducky hummed as he shook his head. He heard Jimmy sigh and saw him look down. Then heard him ask "Leroy?" as the boy a man looked up.  
  
Jessica nodded as she laughed at the dogs. She led the way to the bathroom.

> Jack smiled and giggled. "You sound just like a little kitten! That's so cute!"
> 
> Tony sighed and nodded. "Of course I do. She was like my sister. Don't you?"
> 
> Ziva sighed and looked at Abby. "Um... Abby? Were you and Kate... more than friends?"
> 
> Gibbs smiled and nodded. "Yes. You may call me Leroy. What would you like me to call you?"
> 
> Abigail laughed and followed her to the bathroom. "Do they like taking baths?"

Mal smiled and nodded as he blushed a little and said "Okay, if you say"  
  
Tim shook his head as he lowered his gaze. He softly said "Yes..." then said "Tony, stop lying..."  
  
Abby made a soft sort of sound as she looked at Ziva. She shook her head as she said "No..."  
  
Ducky smiled and hummed. He heard Jimmy clear his throat as he nodded. Jimmy said "Jimmy is fine."  
  
Jessica smiled as she trotted along. She nodded as she said "Of course they do!"

> Jack giggled and hugged him even closer. "You do! You were purring just like a kitten!"
> 
> Tony sighed and looked at Tim. "I'm not lying, Tim. Everyone thinks we had feelings for each other, but we never did. We were like brother and sister. That was all we ever were. She was the only one I told about my feelings for you, Tim."
> 
> Ziva nodded and kissed her cheek. "Well, now you have me and I'll always be here for you."
> 
> Gibbs nodded and smiled at Palmer. "Alright. Jimmy it is. Now, since you're not needed right now, why don't you go home and be with her? I'll call you if I need you."
> 
> Abigail nodded and followed after her. "I see. There are some dogs that don't like baths."

  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he shook his head and looked at the other. He nodded as he said "Alright."  
  
Tim shook his head and sighed as he looked at his hands. He snorted as he stared at his hands and said "She's dead, Tony...Don't dishonor her...I mean, we are all pretty sure she actually DID like you...Even Gibbs..."  
  
Abby nodded as she looked at the other. She said "Thank you, Ziva..."  
  
Palmer made a face at himself, then blinked as he looked up again. He nodded at the leader and hummed as he said "Okay" and darted off to the elevator and his girl. Ducky smiled and hummed.  
  
Jessica nodded as she said "I have read that somewhere before."

> Jack nodded and smirked. "You've given me a good idea, love. I can't tell you yet."
> 
> Tony sighed and nodded. "Alright. Alright. Fine. We did have feelings for each other at first, but soon decided to be just friends and became brother and sister. It never would've worked out between us anyway."
> 
> Ziva nodded and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome. Hey, um... When did you first realize you liked me?"
> 
> Gibbs locked the door once Palmer was gone and kissed Ducky. "He's a great kid, but I'm kind of glad he's gone. I want it to be just you and me right now. Now, where did we leave off?" He smirked and started kissing him more.
> 
> Abigail nodded and sighed. "Yea. My dogs as a kid didn't like to take baths."

  
Mal smiled and hummed a little as he looked at the other. He blushed a bit.  
  
Tim made a soft sound as he shook his head at the other. He rolled his eyes and muttered "Give me a break..." Shaking his head, he said "I think it could have...If I had not come round, then left Abby. If Kate had not died..."  
  
Abby made a soft sound as she looked at her. She blinked and said "After the initial annoyance and pain, I began to be friendly, remember?"  
  
Ducky glanced back at Gibbs, a little worried about why he had locked the door...Shaking his head, he looked at the other male and nodded. He made a soft sound as he kissed back this time.  
  
Jessica nodded as she said "Well...These guys do."

> Jack smiled and stood up once they arrived at the castle. He got out and held out a hand for Mal.
> 
> Tony sighed and looked at him. "No, Tim. It couldn't have. She liked me when she first met me, but not after we got closer. I didn't like her, well like like her, until after we had gotten close. You and I were meant to be, Tim. That's why you came into my life. I love you."
> 
> Ziva thought for a minute then nodded. "Yes. I remember that. I always thought everyone was making you be nicer to me, until we got closer."
> 
> Gibbs kept kissing him until he needed breath then pulled back. "I didn't want...anyone walking in...on us. So, show me around here. I haven't been down here in a while, really."
> 
> Abigail nodded and smirked. "Alright! Well, let's get started. Shall we?"

  
Mal hummed a little as he looked at the other and watched him with soft eyes. He took the hand and stepped out.  
  
Tim shook his head as he thought Yes, it could have...If you, had just given it a chance... He snorted as he said "Everybody knew, even though you two would deny it..." Shaking his head, he sighed as he thought of Kate again, She did like you after you got close...What are you talking about? He said "Are you sure Jessica is safe with Borin?"  
  
Abby nodded as she looked at the taller woman. She softly said "Well, that was when I began to realize I was starting to crush on you..."  
  
Ducky made a soft sort of sound in between kisses as he began to find it hard to breathe. He nodded at the other as he said "Yes..." He then began to show the way.  
  
Jessica nodded as she made her way into the bathroom. Jethro seemed to balk a bit, but Sam ran right up to the tub.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD

> Jack lead him into the castle and into his room. "Well, here we are. I want you to rest up, love. I can take care of myself for a day."
> 
> Tony sighed and kissed his cheek. "Just trust me about this, McGee. Yea. I trust Borin. They'll be fine."
> 
> Ziva nodded and kissed her cheek. "That's sweet. I got a crush on you when we first met."
> 
> Gibbs smiled and followed Ducky around. "Wow... It's certainly changed a bit since I looked around here last."
> 
> Abigail giggled and closed the door behind her after they got into the bathroom.

  
Mal smiled and hummed as he nodded at the other male. He moved onto his bed and sighed as he laid down there and stretched out.  
  
Tim shook his head as he closed his eyes a moment. Opening them, he nodded as he said "But..."  
  
Abby blinked as she looked at the other. "Really? I thought you disliked me too back then..."  
  
Ducky smiled and nodded as he said "It has..." He hummed as he looked round the place.  
  
Jessica shook her head as she smiled at the dogs. They both sat in wait.

> Jack sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. "If you need anything, call for me. I'll get you anything you need."
> 
> Tony looked at him and sighed. "But what, Tim? Is there something I don't know?"
> 
> Ziva sighed and shook her head. "No. I always liked you. I just hid it, because you didn't like me. I was worried what would happen if you found out."
> 
> Gibbs smiled and took Ducky's hand in his. "It's a nice place you got down here, Duck. It's nice and organized, but still has a personable feel to it. Don't you think?"
> 
> Abigail smiled and started running the water for them.

  
Mal smiled and hummed as he looked at the other male. He nodded his head at him as he said "Alright. What about...that horse you promised me?"  
  
Tim tilted his head to the side as he shook it. He softly said "Nothing...It is nothing."  
  
Abby nodded at the other as she tilted her head to the side. She then shook her head as she now sighed. She softly said "You should have told me...Maybe...It would have changed my view of you."  
  
Ducky smiled and blushed a little at the other male. He hummed as they held hands and just stood there. Nodding up at the taller male, he softly said "Yes."  
  
Jessica hummed as she got the towels and the dog shampoo from the sink.

> Jack chuckled and nodded. "Already got it, but I want you to rest before you ride it."
> 
> Tony frowned and took McGee's hand in his. "Come on. Tell me. What is it?"
> 
> Ziva nodded and looked down. "Maybe... I doubt it, though. You hated me. There was nothing I could do."
> 
> Gibbs smiled and looked around the room. "I see why you love being down here, Duck."
> 
> Abigail made sure it was the right temperature then turned off the water.

  
Mal smiled as he looked at the other and said "Oh, thank you! Thank you."  
  
Tim shook his head as he said "You will get mad at me...."  
  
Abby shook her head as she said "I was just mad, was all...I thought what Gibbs did was like when you lose a beloved dog, and your parents try to force a new pup on you too quickly..."  
  
Ducky nodded and hummed as he smiled. His eyes had a twinkle as they seemed to say "Uh huh..."  
  
Jessica hummed as she placed the towels, then put the shampoo on the shower rack on the side of the tub.

> Jack smiled and shook his head. "No need to thank me. Really. You're the one who took care of me when I was a brat."
> 
> Tony sighed and shook his head. "I promise I won't get mad at you. Just tell me, McGee."
> 
> Ziva chuckled and nodded. "I see... Well, I understand that, but I'm sure he wasn't doing that. He needed someone to fill in on the team. He needed me."
> 
> Gibbs smiled and kissed Ducky's head. "I love you and this place. I'm going to be coming down here much more often."
> 
> Abigail smiled and got up. "Alright. Is everything set up for them to take a bath?"

Mal smiled and hummed as he nodded at the other male again. He softly said "You are not a brat..."  
  
Tim sighed as he glanced away for a short moment. He then looked back at him and said "Well, first off, what if Abigail tries to do something to her? And secondly..." he trailed off.  
  
Abby nodded as she looked at the other. She softly said "My parents actually did that to me once, the thing with the dog and the pup..." she sighed. She whispered, too low to hear, "I need you..."  
  
Ducky smiled and hummed as he looked at Gibbs. He nodded as he softly said "Feel free to come here whenever."  
  
Jessica smiled and hummed. She nodded as she said "Yes, it is all ready."

> Jack sighed and nodded. "I've been acting like one and you know it. You changed me, though, for the better."
> 
> Tony sighed and shook his head. "She won't. I trust her. Secondly, what? Just tell me, McGee."
> 
> Ziva nodded and sighed. "I see... I'm sorry. They shouldn't have done that to you. Hm? What did you say?"
> 
> Gibbs nodded and sighed. "Good. Well, I better go check on the boys and make sure everything is ok."
> 
> Abigail nodded and looked at them. "Alright. How do we get them in the tub?"

  
XD}  
Mal nodded as he looked up at the other male. He sighed as he said "I guess so. Okay."  
  
Tim sighed softly as he nodded and said "Hope you are right...Kate...Kate DID like you, even after you two got close! And I know you deny it, but you did too! Even Gibbs was convinced, he never is about you..."  
  
Abby nodded as she made an almost sad face and said "His name was Smoky. Her name was Annabelle. Best dog I ever had though..." Swallowing, she said "N-nothing!" and tried to turn away, raven pigtails whipping against her face as she did.  
  
Ducky nodded as he looked at Gibbs. He said "I assume you want me to stay here?"  
  
Jessica softy said "Sam, in the tub..." and the tan and black dog jumped in. Jethro, tilting his head, watched a moment then followed suit.

> Jack smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much, Mal. You've made me the person I am today."
> 
> Tony sighed and moved closer to him. "Tim, I... Yes. I did like her. I'll admit that, but I was afraid. Ok? I was afraid of loosing her. I was afraid of playing her like the others. I was afraid our love wasn't true, and it wasn't. I found that out when you arrived."
> 
> Ziva nodded then frowned. "I see... Abby... You said something. Come on. Tell me."
> 
> Gibbs sighed and shrugged. "That's up to you, my love. That's up to you."
> 
> Abigail smiled and clapped her hands. "Impressive! Very impressive!"

  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he smiled at the other. He nodded as he blushed and said "I am glad."  
  
Tim made a soft sort of sound as he lowered his gaze. He shook his head as he said "We DID lose her, though...You would not have played her...And all love is true, whether you believe it or not, it is true to those who believe in it..."  
  
Abby made a soft sound as she looked at Ziva then away quick. Swallowing, she said "I...I said I need you!' she said quickly, then shivered a little as she looked for an escape. Squeaking without realizing it, she tried to get to the door to the other part of her lab, before the Muslim woman's instincts and reflexes kicked in...  
  
Ducky shook his head as he said "I should probably check on our friends, er, the bodies in the refrigerators..."  
  
Jessica nodded and did a tiny bow. "Thank you! Now, let's get to actually bathing them."


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X

> Jack held him close and kissed his forehead. "You make me so happy. I hope you know that."
> 
> Tony sighed and looked at Tim. "You're right. I did love her, but I wasn't in love with her. I'm in love with you, Tim. She could never replace you in my heart, even if she was still alive."
> 
> Ziva grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. She looked into her eyes and took a step back. "Sorry. I can't control my reflexes sometimes. Are you ok? What do you mean you need me?"
> 
> Gibbs nodded and kissed Ducky before heading to the door. "Alright. I'll call you when I'm done checking on them." He didn't say another word and headed out.
> 
> Abigail giggled and nodded. "Welcome. Alright. Let's do it!"

  
Mal made another soft sound as he looked up. He nodded as he blushed a little.  
  
Tim shook his head and sighed as he said "Whatever..." He then coughed and wondered how Jessica was faring with Jethro. "I hope she is all right..." he randomly said.  
  
Abby yelped softly as she found herself pinned to the wall. Blushing, she swallowed as she looked down. Softly, she asked "Do...Do I have to say?"  
  
Ducky made a low and almost hungry sound in the back of his throat. Sighing, he nodded as he called "Come back soon!" and went into the back to put on his smocks.  
  
Jessica nodded and blushed. She hummed as she said "Yeah." and then said "I'll be back!" as she darted off to the bedroom. She came back in a two piece bathing suit...

> Jack smiled and kissed him. "I love you. Now, I need to go. I need to take care of duties."
> 
> Tony sighed and moved closer to him. "I'm sure she's fine, Tim. How are you feeling? Does anywhere hurt?"
> 
> Ziva shook her head and pinned her to the wall again, this time kissing her instead.
> 
> Gibbs nodded and kept walking out. "I will!" He got into his car and headed to the hospital.
> 
> Abigail smiled and looked at her. "Aren't you adorable? Do I get one?"

  
Mal nodded as he smiled at the other male. He hummed as he flapped a hand and said "Go, go."  
  
Tim sighed as he said "Jethro can be a handful, when I'm away from him for what seems too long...I want to go back home."  
  
Abby made a soft sound as she lowered her gaze slightly. Yelping softly, she gasped as the other did so and she struggled a moment then froze as her heart raced, panting.  
  
Ducky smiled as he called "You'd better!" then hummed a little. He walked round the room a moment, then began checking the cadavers.  
  
Jessica blushed as she looked at her feet. She shook her head as she said "Uh uh. I am going in with the dogs, so I need to wear it. You are staying outside, to help with whatever I need."

> Jack laughed and got up. "Alright. I'll be back soon." He smiled and soon left the room.
> 
> Tony sighed and moved even closer to him. "Don't worry about that. Jessy's great with dogs. You need to take your mind off things, Tim."
> 
> Ziva frowned and pulled back. "I... I'm sorry. I thought... I guess I'm not as good of a judge of behavior as I thought." Tears seemed to form in her eyes as she turned away quickly and ran out of the room.
> 
> Gibbs smiled and kept driving to the hospital. He soon arrived and started looking for the room.
> 
> Abigail pouted cutely then went outside. "Alright. Is there anything you need right now?"

Mal smiled and hummed as he shook his head. He nodded as he said "Alright!"  
  
Tim made a soft sort of sound as he shook his head. He nodded as he swallowed on a reflex and looked up at the other male. "W-what did you have in mind?"  
  
Abby made a soft sound as she closed her eyes for a moment. When she felt the motion of being left by the body of another, they flashed open and Ziva was gone. "Ziva!"  
  
Ducky smiled and hummed as he saw that they all seemed to be there. Then...he gasped as he realized one was missing...  
  
Jessica shook her head as she looked at the other. She softly said "I meant outside the bathtub...Well, I do need towels."

> Jack smiled and kept working on his important stuff.
> 
> Tony smirked and moved closer so their lips were touching. "How about this?" He leaned in closer and started kissing him.
> 
> Gibbs kept looking for the room, not remembering where it was and not wanting to ask for help, being Gibbs and all.
> 
> Ziva ran as far as she could before slumping down into a corner and crying. It wasn't like her to cry, but that was because she never opened her heart. She opened her heart to Abby and now all the built up emotions were coming out, especially sadness."
> 
> Abigail nodded and went to get towels for her. "Alright. I've got towels! Want me to put them anywhere?"

  
Mal smiled and hummed as he looked round and then he sighed softly.  
  
Tim made a soft sort of sound as he looked up at the other Agent. He gasped and shivered a little as he closed his eyes.  
  
Ducky sighed and hummed as he called "Jimmy!" He then remembered, Gibbs had sent the young man home...Sighing, he began to rifle round...  
  
Abby looked round the lab to make sure that everything was in order, as it should be, then darted from the room. She yelped softly as she nearly collided with someone else. She saw a bunch of people standing throughout the halls, looking confused..."Z...Ziva!" she called again.  
  
Jessica smiled as she slipped into the tub with the dogs, turning the water off. Taking the bucket, she nodded to the toilet and pointed at it, the lid was down.

> Jack finished his duties then came back. "Alright. I finished my duties, love."
> 
> Gibbs found the right room and walked inside to see the two kissing. "Ahem. Well, I see I have to have a talk with my two agents about Rule 12."
> 
> Tony kept kissing Tim until he heard Gibbs then gasped and pulled back. "G-Gibbs!"
> 
> Ziva buried her head into her knees then kept crying. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She promised herself she never was going to open up to anyone, but she did anyway and it stabbed her in the back.
> 
> Abigail nodded and set the towels on the toilet. "Alright. Need anything else?"

  
Mal made a soft sound as he hummed and wriggled under the blankets a bit. He nodded at Jack and held out his arms.  
  
Ducky hummed and sighed as he dialed up Jimmy, hoping he would not be interrupting anything there...Shaking his head, he sighed as Jimmy picked up. "Jimmy? Yes, I am fine. Do you know where Mr. Sykes seems to have gone off to?"  
  
Tim made miniature noises of pleasure as he closed his eyes. He flinched and looked wide eyed at Gibbs...  
  
As Abby ran, she continued to yell "Ziva! Ziva! Ziva!" over and over again. Gasping softly, she doubled over half way down a hallway and shivered as she coughed and tried to catch her breath...  
  
Jessica smiled and hummed as she washed the dogs fur through with the water. She said "Sit..." and pointed at the floor right by the tub.

> Jack moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around Mal. "Who's my special boy? You're perfect."
> 
> Gibbs walked over to them and sighed. "What am I going to do with you two? First, congratulations on finally figuring out your feelings for each other. Second, I have to be strict about Rule 12. You cannot date at work."
> 
> Tony prepared for the head slap from Gibbs, but it never came. "At work? Are you saying we can date outside of work, Gibbs?" He was hoping he did, but douted it.
> 
> Ziva thought she heard Abby and looked up. "Abby? Is that you? Just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood right now. I'm sorry!"
> 
> Abigail nodded and sat down. "Alright. I'll be right here in case you need anything else."

  
Mal made a small sort of sound, almost cat like in nature, as he shook his head at the male and snorted. "Really?"  
  
Ducky sighed as he listened to what Jimmy had to say. "Really? He was here in the fridge this morning? Well, he is not there now, Mr. Palmer..."  
  
Tim made a mental note never to allow Gibbs to catch him with anyone again...Shaking his head, he looked hopeful as he said "Yeah, what he said..."  
  
Abby panted a bit as she continued to try to breathe, chest muscles constricting and making her feel like she was choking, Gasping for breath, she heard someone say "Ziva, Abby is in trouble!" as she slid to the floor.  
  
Jessica nodded and smiled as she finished soaking them, "I need the shampoo now." she said softly.

> Jack nodded and smiled widely at him. "Yes. Of course! You're perfect to me."
> 
> Gibbs chuckled and looked at Tony. "You catch on quick. Yes. That may have been what I meant, but I will never confirm it. Now, I need to get back to someone."
> 
> Tony smiled then smirked as Gibbs mentioned he had to get back to someone. "Someone special? Is our boss dating someone?"
> 
> Ziva gasped and hopped up. She ran to Abby and started using her medical training on her. She knew what was wrong with Abby and knew exactly how to help her.
> 
> Abby nodded and got the shampoo for her. "Alright. Here it is."

  
Mal smiled and hummed as he nodded at the other male. He giggled a bit as he purred like a cat again.  
  
Ducky sighed and hummed as he nodded and said "Yes, yes Mr. Palmer. I checked all the other fridges and all...Now, where have you gotten off to, Mr. Sykes?"  
  
Tim smiled as he softly asked "Is it Ducky? Or Abby?"  
  
Abby continued to cough and gasp for breath, one hand moving out and grasping at the air as though it had some kind of saving grace. Shivering, she began to breathe easier and her vision began to clear. "Z-Ziva?"  
  
Jessica smiled and hummed as she nodded at the other woman. She softly said "Thank you." as she began to lather the dogs up, then hummed as she rinsed Sam off. She then moved on to Jethro..." I might need your help with this one..."

> Jack smiled and moved closer to him. "You sound so cute when you act like a little cat!"
> 
> Tony looked at Gibbs and frowned. "Come on, boss! You know our secret! It's only fair if we know yours!"
> 
> Gibbs looked at Tim and shook his head. "I don't believe this concerns you." He sighed at Tony and nodded. "Alright. Alright. I will tell you only that the person means a great deal to me and I need to be heading back to him, or her."
> 
> Ziva looked at Abby, still somewhat crying, and nodded. "It's me. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You probably never want to see me again. I understand..."
> 
> Abigail nodded and stood up. "Welcome. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it."

  
Mal smiled and hummed as he looked up at the other male. He groaned softly as he nodded and blushed a little.  
  
Tim snorted as he shook his head at the boss. "Well, it's not as if, if it is Abby, it is anything romantic...So why can't we know if it is?"  
  
Ducky sighed as he said "Yes, yes, Mr. Palmer...Get back to your Brinna, I will deal with this missing cadaver..." Shaking his head, he did not notice the shadow moving behind the back area door...  
  
Abby coughed a little as she took in more breaths, lungs inflating with each deep swill. Shaking her head, she choked out between gasps "I...was just...scared...Ziva, I was scared...Stupid, right?"  
  
Jessica nodded back as she tilted her head to the side a little. Softly, she asked "Could you....hold his collar, and his head? Yeah, I know, supposed to take the collar off....But I didn't know how he would react."

> Jack giggled and looked at him. "I love you so much, my little kitty. That's what I'm calling you now. Do you like it?"
> 
> Gibbs sighed and looked at the two. "Because it's not Abby. Ok? Now, I'm having a feeling I shouldn't have left him alone. I have to go." He ran out and got into his car. Normally, he wouldn't have let them know it wasn't Abby, but he was worried about his Ducky.
> 
> Tony smirked and looked at Tim. "It's Ducky. It's definitely Ducky. That went much better than I thought it would."
> 
> Ziva smiled kindly and shook her head. "No. Being scared is not stupid. Everyone gets scared at one point."
> 
> Abigail nodded and moved over to Jethro. She calmed him then did as Jessica asked.

  
Mal smiled and hummed as he looked up at Jack. He nodded and purred again. Shaking his head, he softly said "Yes."  
  
Tim shook his head as he looked at the boss. He nodded as he looked at Tony. He said "Well, obviously." and rolled his eyes.  
  
Ducky, meanwhile, whipped round as he finally heard the sound of a body that shouldn't be there...Gasping as he saw that Sykes was on the table, he said "How did you-" then cut off. The shadowy figure had knocked him out, dragging him through the back room door...  
  
Abby made a soft sound as she nodded at Ziva. She blushed as she said "Have you ever been scared? Can...can we t-try again?"  
  
Jessica smiled and hummed as she looked at her. She moved over to Jethro and began to bathe the dog...He ducked his head a bit.

> Jack giggled and held him close. "You're so cute!!!! I just can't stand it!!!!!!!!"
> 
> Tony sighed and looked at him. "Well, we're together and Gibbs knows. That's all that matters. Don't you think?"
> 
> Gibbs soon arrived and looked around. He put his hand on his gun and frowned. "Something's wrong. Something's very wrong."
> 
> Ziva smiled and looked down at her. "Let me tell you a secret. Everyone thinks I have no fears, but I actually have many. Being fearless doesn't mean having no fears. It means beating all of your fears. Yes. I would love that."
> 
> Abigail smiled and kept making sure Jethro was calm. "It's ok, boy. It's ok."

  
Mal blushed as he made a soft sound and nodded. He smiled and hummed a little as he squealed.  
  
Tim tilted his head as he looked at the other Agent. He sighed and nodded then wondered. "What did he mean, in trouble?"  
  
Ducky moaned softly in pain as he squirmed a bit. He was in the very back room, where he changed and such. He was on a steel table, with the shadow figure over him...  
  
Abby looked up at her and made a small noise. Shaking her raven pigtailed head, she then nodded as she blinked. Shivering a little, she softly said "R-right..." as she looked at the others milling round. "K-kiss me?" she whispered.  
  
Jessica smiled and hummed as she worked. She finished suds-ing him and rinsed him all off. "All done!"

> Jack smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much. You really should get rest."
> 
> Tony sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, but this is Gibbs we're talking about. He can handle it."
> 
> Gibbs headed into the autopsy room and looked around. "Ducky! Are you in here? Where did you go?"
> 
> Ziva smiled and whispered into her ear. "As you command, my gothic princess." She slightly pulled back then kissed her.
> 
> Abigail nodded and let go. "Alright. Should we dry them off now?"

  
Mal smiled and hummed a bit as he looked up at his Prince. He nodded as he blushed. He yawned softly and settled down into the blankets.  
  
Tim shrugged as he nodded at the Agent. He tilted his head to the side for a moment. Smiling, he said "So...When can I go home?"  
  
Ducky groaned as he began to come too, loud enough Gibbs might have heard it. The shadowy figure knocked him out again. Cursing, the person moved towards the backroom door...  
  
The raven pigtailed Forensic scientist blushed a bit. She squeaked softly and froze up for a moment, then swallowed as she tried to relax for Ziva.  
  
Jessica smiled and hummed as she said "Yeah." She stroked the dogs behind the ears, then she got up and moved to get out of the tub, telling the dogs to stay. As she stepped over the side of the tub (or at least attempted to), she yelped as she caught herself on it and fell into Abigail's lap. She shook her head as she felt slightly dizzy, and began to blush madly...

> Jack held Mal close and smiled down at him as he started resting and possibly going to sleep.
> 
> Tony looked at him and sighed. "Whenever the doctors say you can go home, Tim. We don't want to push it. I don't want you to get hurt again."
> 
> Gibbs heard Ducky and headed towards the back room, hand on his gun. "Ducky? Are you ok?"
> 
> Ziva smiled as she felt Raven relax and kept kissing her, wrapping her arm around her.
> 
> Abigail looked at her and laughed. "If you wanted a hug, you should've just asked."

  
Mal made a soft sort of sound as he glanced up at the other male. He began to drift off into sleep.  
  
Tim made a soft sound as he shook his head. He nodded at the other male and sighed. Then childishly, whined "But I wanna have our guys night!"  
  
Ducky shuddered in his sleep as he seemed to hear the voice, but could do nothing about it. The shadowy figure moved back a bit and watched...  
  
Abby made a soft sort of sound almost like a mo-- and closed her eyes as she was kissed.  
  
Jessica blushed as she tried to push herself up then gave up that idea. Sighing, she snorted and was about to speak, but just that moment the dogs decided to be jerks. She yelped as the two German Shepherds jumped out of the tub and shook off, splattering them with water...

 


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V

> Jack smiled and kept watching him. He looked just Luke a little angel. At least, that's what Jack thought."
> 
> Tony chuckled and whispered sexily in his ear. "I'll make sure we have it. Don't you worry about that."
> 
> Gibbs pulled out his gun and moved more towards the back door. "Duck?"
> 
> Ziva kept kissing her for a little bit then pulled back. "How was that? Best kiss ever?"
> 
> Abigail giggled then shrieked when water splashed her. "Hey! You didn't have to splash us!"

  
Mal smiled as he hummed softly a little and kept his eyes closed. He yawned and looked like a kitten.  
  
Tim made a soft sound as he eyed the other male. He rolled his eyes, then said "Alright..."  
  
Ducky tried to make more noise, even half out. The shadowy man moved back a bit, holding a knife...  
  
Abby almost mo---d as she almost shyly kissed back. She panted a little bit as she said "Yeah."  
  
Jessica shook her head as she tried to glare at the dogs. Pushing herself up, she held out her arms and Sam walked into them. Jethro just snorted and shook his head, sneezing.

> Jack smiled and gently rubbed his head. "I hope you're having sweet dreams. You're so cute. I love it."
> 
> Tony smiled and gently took McGee's hand in his, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. "I'll take care of everything. You don't have to worry about a thing. If you ever need anything, just tell me."
> 
> Gibbs frowned and carefully opened the door, now seeing the man and pointing the gun at him. "Drop it! Get your hands up! Now!"
> 
> Ziva smiled and looked at her. "Good. Why didn't you tell me that you liked me earlier? I would've kissed you much earlier if I knew."
> 
> Abigail laughed and got up. "Come on, Jethro. Be a good boy and cooperate."

  
Mal made a soft sort of sound in his half-sleep state. He snuggled in a bit deeper as he hummed a little.  
  
Tim made a soft sort of sound as he looked up at DiNozzo and blinked a couple of times. He then shook hos head as he watched him a moment. He nodded as he softly said "Alright."  
  
Ducky groaned softly as his body began again to force itself awake. The man growled as he darted sideways and stabbed out with the dagger.  
  
Abby made a soft sound akin to a snort and a purr as she looked at her. She blushed as she looked at her hands. She softly said "I was nervous..."  
  
Jessica shook her head as she looked at the dogs and Abigail. Jethro barked and shook again...

> Jack smiled and gently held him close. "I love you so much. You're so cute and perfect."
> 
> Tony smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good. I always want to be there for you, Tim, especially now that I know how you feel about me."
> 
> Gibbs gasped and moved back, still holding his gun towards the man. "Drop it now or I'll shoot!!!!"
> 
> Ziva chuckled and looked at her. "Well, everything worked out so don't worry about it. Come on. Let's get you back to your lab. I'm sure you're missed."
> 
> Abigail sighed and looked at Jethro. "Come on. Be a good boy and behave for her."

  
Mal made a soft sound in his sleep as he yawned a little and squirmed faintly then seemed to settle down.  
  
Tim made a soft sound as he looked up at the Senior Agent. He nodded as he said "Thank you, Tony."  
  
The man growled as he narrowed his eyes at the Agent. Being the fool, he lunged again with the knife. At this point, Ducky had begun to waken, and made a soft sound.  
  
Abby smiled and hummed a bit as she looked at the other. She nodded softly at her as she said "Alright." She stood up and looked back at Ziva.  
  
Jessica shook her head as she looked at the dog. Jethro snorted and wagged his tail as he sat...


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope

Jack yawned and laid down next to Mal. "I should get some sleep too. It's been a long day."  
  
Tony nodded and covered Tim with the blanket. "Anything for you, McCutie. Well, it's getting late and you need your rest. Don't worry. I'll be right here the whole time."  
  
Gibbs dodged it and shot at the man, wanting to disarm him. He didn't want to hurt him, even though he kind of did for what the man did for Ducky, but he did want to keep him from being able to hurt the two.  
  
Ziva lightly smiled and started heading back to the lab. "I better come with you, to make sure no one touched your lab when you were gone. I'll be able to tell."  
  
Abigail sighed and looked at Jessica. "What are we going to do with this dog? I don't know anything about getting dogs to follow commands."

  
Mal smiled and hummed a little as he said "Yes, Jack."  
  
Tim blushed a little bit and shook his head a little slightly as he looked at the other male. He softly said "Y-you think I am cjute?" -Omg, should totally been one of his nicknames-  
  
The man growled as he attempted to dodge said bullet but ended up grazed by the thing. He snorted as je looked round and ducked a bit as he looked at Ducky on the table.  
  
Abby smiled and hummed a little as she looked at her. "I am glad you like me. Don't know what Id do if you didn't...You can tell that by looking?"  
  
Jessica shrugged as she looked at her. She softly said "We will just have to ask Tim..." She smiled as she pet her Sammy boy.

 

Jack gently pulled Mal closer and closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep with you. If mother and father say something, I'll say I accidentally fell asleep. They won't know the difference. Goodnight, dear."  
  
Tony nodded and smiled at him. "Of course! Your perfect brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and adorable face all lead to any sane person thinking you're cute."  
  
Gibbs muttered something under his breath and shot at the man once more. He was too focused on Ducky and it was messing up his aim. He had to concentrate.  
  
Ziva nodded and kept walking to her lab. "Same here. You would be plenty fine if I didn't, Abby. You were just fine before you knew I did. You'd be fine if you found out I didn't. Yes. I was trained to notice if things are moved, even slightly."  
  
Abigail nodded and lightly sighed. "Alright. Do you think we should call him now or wait a little bit?"  
Mal hummed and smiled as he nodded at his Master...-sorry, wb-  
  
Tim blushed and made a groan of embarrassment as he averted his gaze. "Tony, stop..." he nearly begged. He wasn't used to this coming from Tony.  
  
Ducky shuddered a bit as he continued to awaken on the metal table. The man growled then gave a sound of pain.  
  
Abby hummed as she looked at the other raven haired woman. She shook her head as she said "No...I mean, since Kate...I- I couldn't bear it..." She said "Well...that's handy!"  
  
Jessica hummed as she pet the dogs. She softly said "I think we can manage to get them dried. But...we can call and ask about everything else.

 

>  
> 
> Jack cuddled up to him and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you, for everything. You have no idea how much what you've done means to me."
> 
> Tony chuckled and looked at him. "Hey, I have to compliment you sometimes. Otherwise, you might think I hate you, and I couldn't have that. Now, seriously, get some rest. You need your rest."
> 
> Gibbs slightly smiled and shot at the man once more, for good measure. He wouldn't feel good until he finally knew the man was no longer a threat to his Ducky, whom he valued so much.
> 
> Ziva sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Abby, you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. You held out pretty well after Kate, even having enough to hate the person who replaced her before you even got to know the person, but you accepted that she was gone and moved on. That's something that most people can't do."
> 
> Abigail sighed and nodded. "Alright. I wish I had information on him. I could lay it out and just figure out how to deal with him from there, but I have nothing."

  
Mal hummed and smiled sweetly at his Prince as he cuddled up to him. He hummed once more and nodded as he said "Alright."  
  
Tim hummed and groaned softly again as he shook his head...He said "Alright, fine Tony..." He snorted as he said "It would be easier to do if you stopped distracting me..."  
  
The man yelped, then growled as he started to back away...He snorted as he hissed "It was fun while it lasted...But I will be back!" With that, he rushed off.  
  
Abby huffed and sighed, nearly jumping as the other raven haired woman placed the hand on her shoulder...She sighed as she said "I am so sorry I hated you so much...Can I have another hug?"  
  
Jessica hummed and sighed as she shook her head...She glanced at the dogs, then said "Wait here a moment!" She dashed through the apartment. She came back with a dog lead, placed it over his head, and said "Hold that for me..." as she handed the other end to her.

 

>  
> 
> Jack closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep. At that moment, he had no pressures or worries. He just felt safe and happy.
> 
> Tony sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right. Sorry about that. You really do need your rest, so I'll leave you alone. I'm gonna call Gibbs and see when he needs me back there, so I can know if I have to get someone else to watch over you."
> 
> Gibbs growled at the man then ran over to Ducky, once the man left, and checked his pulse. "Ducky!" He was relieved to feel that Ducky's pulse was still as strong as ever. "How are you feeling? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" He was waiting for Ducky's answer to decide what to do.
> 
> Ziva nodded and hugged her. "It's ok, Abby. Gibbs explained everything to me and I understood. You looked at me as if I was trying to replace Kate, which I was never trying to do. Once you realized that, you finally got to know me for who I was and everything worked out."
> 
> Abigail nodded and waited for her to come back. She took the leash from her and held onto it. "Alright. I've got a good hold on it. He shouldn't be able to go anywhere."

  
Mal hummed and smiled as he snuggled in and fell asleep...  
  
Tim huffed and sighed as he nodded at the other male. he softly said "be safe..." as he laid back, stretching out on the bed and yawning.  
  
Ducky coughed and shuddered a bit, his lids fluttering as his eyes opened in time to see the guy rush off after that last threat...He snorted and shook his head as he said "I am fine, Jethro, just help me off this table..."  
  
Abby hummed and sighed as she nodded at the other raven. She shuddered a bit then took in a deep breath as she looked at Ziva. She said "I know, and that is why I am apologizing! I am glad we got to know each other though..."  
  
Jessica hummed and sighed as she shook her head and knelt beside the dog. Jethro huffed and gave a low sound as he was dried off, finally.

> Jack yawned and slowly opened his eyes a while later. He smiled as he saw he was next to Mal and gently held him close. He loved the feeling of Mal next to him and in his arms.
> 
> Tony looked at McGee and smiled. "Thanks for your concern, but I'll be ok. You know I have cat-like reflexes." He chuckled and shook his head. "That's what I used to tell people anyway. Now, go to bed and, if I start talking to you again, tell me to shut up, so you can get your rest."
> 
> Gibbs nodded and carefully helped him off the table. "Do you have any clue who that man was, Duck? Do you have any idea what he was doing in here or how he even got in here? I thought they tightened security, not loosened it."
> 
> Ziva smiled and looked at her. "There's need to apologize. I understood. I'm just glad everything worked out. I'm glad we got to know each other too. I have to ask you something... Did you and Kate ever date or were you just friends? I have always wanted to ask you, but I haven't felt close enough to you to do it until now."
> 
> Abigail smiled and watched Jessica dry Jethro off, finally. "He's almost as stubborn as the real Jethro. When Gibbs put his mind to something, there's no stopping him. He's as stubborn as a mule. Don't tell him I said that, though."

  
Mal yawned and shook his head as he continued to sleep...He huffed in his sleep and rolled over just slightly.  
  
Tim huffed and sighed as he shook his head and looked at the other male. He laid his head on the pillow, and pulled up the blanket. he rolled his eyes as he said "Tony..."  
  
Ducky huffed and sighed, giving a small smile of thanks as he was helped off the table. he thought a moment, then said "He had that same tattoo as our suspects, but it was on his neck..."  
  
Abby hummed and huffed as she looked at the other dark haired woman. She nodded at her then sighed as she shook her head. "We never dated, we just did fun things together. Though, whenever Tony found out, he always thought it was dirty..."  
  
Jessica huffed and hummed as she smiled at the dog. She sighed as he was finally dry, and said "You can let him go now..." as she put the collars back on. She shook her head as she said "I know...For Christmas, he gave me a gun and permit, because he knew Tony wasn't always around, and when I tried to tell him no, he insisted."


End file.
